Past
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Awal kisah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dimana takdir telah ditentukan. Akhir kisah telah dibuat, namun siapakah yang tau asal mula hubungan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka harus bersatu di dunia sana? Kyumin couple. Prekuel Waiting dan Still Waiting
1. Chapter 1

Title : PAST

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – prekuel Waiting, Still Waiting

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>"Kyu, a-a-aku… A-aku… A-ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"<p>

Kubalikkan tubuhku. Sungmin hyung berdiri di belakangku. Wajahnya menghadap ke bawah dan tangannya meremas baju pink yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, hyung?" tanyaku.

Meski Sungmin hyung menundukkan kepalanya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Tidak di sini, Kyu"

"Baiklah" ujarku.

"Teuki hyung! Aku dan Minnie hyung jalan-jalan dulu, ya!" teriakku pada Leeteuk hyung yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatku dan Sungmin hyung.

Leeteuk hyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku segera menarik tangan Sungmin hyung menjauh darisana. Setelah cukup jauh, kududukkan tubuhku dan Sungmin hyung di pasir. Tubuhku menghadap ke arah Sungmin hyung.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, hyung?" tanyaku.

Sungmin hyung kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas baju pink-nya.

"Hyung?" panggilku.

"K-k-kyu… A-a-aku… K-k-k-kyu…" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Sungmin hyung.

Aku menunggu Sungmin hyung dengan sabar.

"K-k-kyu… K-kyu…"

Sungmin hyung mengangkat wajahnya, matanya terpejam.

"SARANGHAE!" seru Sungmin hyung lantang.

Kutatap wajah Sungmin hyung memerah. Tubuhnya bergetar dan bajunya sudah kusut karena dari tadi diremasnya.

"K-kyu…" panggil Sungmin hyung.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku terlalu shock.

"M-mian. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Lupakan saja yang tadi kuucapkan. Jeongmal mianhamnida" ujar Sungmin hyung sembari pergi meninggalkanku.

Sebelum Sungmin hyung pergi terlalu jauh, kupeluk tubuh namja itu dari belakang. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya menegang dipelukanku.

"K-kyu?"

Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinga Sungmin hyung.

"Hyung. Tidakkah kau ingin tau jawabanku atas pernyataanmu tadi?" tanyaku.

"A-aku–"

"Sssttt… Hyung tidak perlu bilang apa-apa. Nado saranghaeyo, Minnie" ujarku memotong ucapan Sungmin hyung.

Kulepaskan pelukanku. Kubalik tubuh Sungmin hyung agar menghadap ke arahku.

"Kyu, benarkah?" tanya Sungmin hyung tak percaya.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah Sungmin hyung.

"Hyung tidak percaya padaku? Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, hyung"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin hyung, kukecup bibirnya lembut. Pelan-pelan, kudekatkan tubuhnya dan kupeluk erat. Setelah kurasa cukup, kulepas bibir Sungmin hyung dari bibirku.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah percaya padaku sekarang?"

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai. Di sisiku, seorang namja menggandeng tanganku erat. Kami terus berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai sambil bergandengan tangan. Malam semakin larut, udara semakin dingin. Entah sudah berapa lama kami berjalan, aku tidak peduli. Asalkan dia berjalan bersamaku, aku akan terus berjalan.<p>

"Kyu" panggil namja yang berjalan di sisiku.

Kuhentikan langkahku dan menghadapkan tubuhku ke arah namja itu. Kuelus pipinya.

"Wae, Minnie?" tanyaku lembut.

"Istirahat. Aku capek" rajuk Sungmin hyung.

"Arasseo"

Aku segera menarik tubuh Sungmin hyung menjauhi laut. Setelah cukup jauh, kami duduk di pasir. Sungmin hyung menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku dan aku mulai mengelus kepalanya. Malam ini bulan purnama dan banyak bintang di langit.

"Kyu, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak" ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambut namja yang kini sudah menjadi namjachingu-ku.

"Geuraeyo?"

"Ne, aku berjanji"

Sungmin hyung merapatkan tubuh kami. Saat aku melihat ke arahnya, Sungmin sudah memejamkan matanya. Kurangkul pundaknya, menghapus jarak yang ada di antara aku dan Sungmin hyung.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa sudah lama kami berada di sini. Matahari sudah mulai terbit, menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya. Kulirik Sungmin hyung kini tidur di pahaku. Kuelus pipinya lembut.<p>

"Hyung, kau manis saat sedang tidur" bisikku.

Pelan-pelan, kupindahkan kepala Sungmin hyung dari pahaku dan kuletakkan di pasir. Aku segera berdiri dan kugendong tubuh mungil Sungmin hyung ala bridal style. Kubawa tubuhnya menyusuri tepi pantai, menuju hotel kami yang berada tak jauh.

"Kyu?"

Kulirik namja yang ada dalam gendonganku. Sungmin hyung sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Hyung? Tidur saja, masih pagi" ujarku.

Sungmin hyung menggeliat dalam pelukanku.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi matahari baru saja terbit" jelasku.

"Hoam… Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin hyung sembari mengusap kedua matanya.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

Kukecup dahi Sungmin hyung.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti" ujarku.

Sungmin tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Tak beberapa lama, Sungmin hyung sudah kembali tertidur.

* * *

><p>Kurebahkan tubuh Sungmin hyung di ranjang. Kukecup dahinya.<p>

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Minnie" bisikku.

Aku berjalan memutari ranjang. Kurebahkan tubuhku di sebelah Sungmin hyung yang terlelap. Kupejamkan mataku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di saku kemejaku. Kukeluarkan benda itu dan kulihat layar yang menyala.

_1 message_

Kubuka sms yang masuk.

_From : Teuki umma_

_Kyu, nanti kami akan berjalan-jalan. Apakah kau dan Sungmin mau ikut?_

Setelah membaca sms, aku segera menekan tombol 'reply'.

_To : Teuki umma_

_Mian, aku dan Sungmin hyung tidak ikut. Hyungdeul jalan-jalan saja. Selamat bersenang-senang! Jangan lupa oleh-oleh untukku dan Minnie!_

Kutekan tombol 'send', lalu kuletakkan hape-ku di meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang. Kugulingkan tubuhku ke arah Sungmin hyung. Kupeluk tubuh namja yang lebih dari tua dariku itu.

"Minnie, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Selamat tidur" bisikku.

Kukecup pucuk kepala Sungmin hyung. Setelah itu kupejamkan mataku. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pipiku lembut. Aku ingin membuka mata, namun mataku terlalu berat untuk terbuka.<p>

"…u"

"…yu"

"…ngun"

"…yu…un"

Kini aku mendengar suara seseorang sayup-sayup di telingaku. Suara itu lembut dan manis. Aku mengenali suara itu. Sebuah tangan kembali mengelus pipiku lembut. Sesekali aku merasakan tangan itu menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan dan lembut.

"Kyu, bangun"

Kali ini aku bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Suara Sungmin hyung. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kuusap kedua mataku lalu kukerjap-kerjapkan, membiasakan kedua mataku dengan cahaya yang ada.

"Kyu! Akhirnya kau bangun juga" ujar Sungmin hyung.

Sungmin hyung duduk di atas tubuhku. Ia memakai celana pendek selutut dan baju berwarna pink, warna favorite-nya. Sebuah handuk melingkar di lehernya. Rambutnya basah dan beberapa air menetes dari rambutnya.

"Hyung?" panggilku.

Aku berusaha mendudukan badanku. Melihat hal itu, Sungmin hyung segera beranjak dari atas tubuhku dan duduk bersila menghadap ke arahku.

"Kyu, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Jika kau tidak bangun dalam 5 menit, mungkin aku sudah menghubungi Leeteuk hyung dan yang lainnya" jelas Sungmin hyung.

Kududukan tubuhku dan menatap Sungmin hyung.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Jam 9 pagi. Ayo, cepat bangun dan mandi" ujar Sungmin hyung sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang. Kuambil handukku dan kusampirkan di bahu. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap Sungmin hyung yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hyung" panggilku.

Sungmin hyung memutar tubuhnya menghadapku. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku.

Sungmin hyung beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kyu, jangan memanggilku hyung. Mulai sekarang kau cukup memanggilku 'Minnie'" ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu" ujar Sungmin hyung sembari tersenyum manis.

Rasanya, aku ingin mencubit kedua pipinya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Hyu… Hmm… Maksudku, Minnie. Kau melupakan sesuatu" ujarku misterius.

Sungmin hyung menatapku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya semakin manis dan imut.

"Lupa?" ulang Sungmin hyung.

"Ne. Kau melupakan sesuatu, Minnie"

"Memangnya apa yang aku lupakan?"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Sungmin hyung. Aku bisa melihat wajah Sungmin hyung memerah.

"Morning kiss" bisikku.

Wajah Sungmin hyung bertambah merah.

"Kyu, jangan menggodaku" ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Minnie. Biasanya kau memang memberikan morning kiss padaku"

"T-tapi…"

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku. Biar saja aku seperti anak kecil. Akukanmemang magnae di Super Junior.

"Ya sudah kalau Minnie tidak mau memberiku morning kiss" ujarku sembari membalikkan badanku.

"Kyu~"

"Berarti kemarin Minnie bohong. Kalau benar-benar mencintaiku, Minnie akan memberiku morning kiss"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin hyung menarik lenganku, memaksaku untuk berhenti. Kubalikkan badanku.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku singkat.

Sungmin hyung menarik kerah kemejaku dan mencium pipiku sekilas. Aku hanya melongo. Antara kaget dan senang, kedua bercampur menjadi.

"Sekarang, MANDI!" seru Sungmin hyung sembari mendorong tubuhku ke dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Setelah siap, aku dan Sungmin hyung pergi mencari makanan. Kami belum makan apa pun sejak pagi.<p>

"Kyu!" panggil Sungmin hyung.

Kuhentikan langkahku dan kutatap Sungmin hyung yang berdiri di sebelahku. Wajahnya memohon, ia mengeluarkan bunny-eyes-nya.

"Aku mau itu" ujar Sungmin hyung sembari menunjuk sesuatu yang berada tak jauh dari kami.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk Sungmin hyung.

"Minnie, itu?"

"Ne, aku mau itu" rengek Sungmin hyung.

"B-baiklah"

Kutarik tangan Sungmin hyung yang ada dalam genggamanku. Kami berjalan ke arah sesuatu itu.

"Hmmm… Permisi. Ini harganya berapa?" tanyaku sopan.

"Ini? 300won"

"Kalau begitu, saya beli 50″

"50? Baiklah. Totalnya 150.000 won"

Kukeluarkan dompetku dan kuambil 150.000 won. Kuserahkan uang itu dan kuambil barang tersebut.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan benda ini?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan memainkannya nanti malam. Bersama yang lainnya" ujar Sungmin hyung sembari tersenyum sangat manis ke arahku.

Kugenggam tangan Sungmin hyung dengan tangan kananku dan menggenggam barang yang baru saja kubeli dengan tanganku yang lainnya. Kami kembali mencari makanan. Tak lama, lagi-lagi Sungmin hyung menarik tanganku.

"Kyu~"

"Waeyo, Minnie?"

"Kita makan disana, yuk!" ajak Sungmin hyung.

"Memangnya disana ada apa?"

Sungmin hyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ditariknya tanganku ke salah satu restaurant. Saat masuk, kami di sambut seorang yeojya. Untunglah kami mengenakan masker, topi, dan jaket, sehingga kami tidak dikenali. Kami dibawa ke sudut restaurant.

"Silahkan. Anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya yeojya itu sopan.

"Minnie, kau mau apa?" tanyaku pada Sungmin hyung.

"Hm… Aku mau nasi goreng. Minumannya jus strawberry. Aku juga mau strawberry short cake sebagai desert-nya" ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Kalau begitu nasi goreng dua, jus strawberry dua, dan strawberry short cake dua" ujarku pada yeojya itu.

Yeojya itu beranjak pergi. Kutatap Sungmin hyung yang duduk tepat di depanku. Kami hanya terdiam. Tak beberapa lama, yeojya itu kembali dan membawa pesanan kami. Aku segera makan, karena aku sangat lapar.

Selesai makan, kulirik lagi Sungmin hyung. Ia sedang memakan strawberry short cake-nya. Ada beberapa cream yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya. Aku segera membersihkan bibir Sungmin hyung dengan tanganku.

"K-kyu" ujar Sungmin hyung kaget.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku sembari menjilat jariku yang kugunakan untuk membersihkan cream di sekitar bibir Sungmin hyung.

"A-aniyo"

Wajah Sungmin hyung memerah. Aku berhasil menggoda Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu, kenapa kau tidak memakan strawberry short cake-mu?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Ani. Ini bukan untukku" ujarku.

Strawberry short cake Sungmin hyung kini sudah habis disantapnya.

"Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Untukmu, Minnie. Aku tau kau tidak akan puas hanya memakan sepotong cake" jelasku.

Senyum merekah di wajah Sungmin hyung.

"Untukku? Jeongmal gamsahamnida, Kyu"

Sungmin hyung segera mengambil strawberry short cake yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Ia mulai memasukkan potong-potongan cake itu dengan garpunya.

"Minnie" panggilku.

"Sungmin ! Kyuhyun!" seru seseorang.

Aku segera membalikkan badanku. Nampak segerombol namja datang menghampiri kami.

"Hyung" ujar Sungmin hyung.

Kang-In hyung mengangkat tangannya dan seorang namja segera menghampiri kami.

"Tolong gabungkan beberapa meja untuk 13 orang" ujar Kang-In hyung.

Namja itu segera memindahkan meja-meja dan menyatukannya dengan mejaku dan Sungmin hyung. Setelah cukup untuk 13 orang, hyungduel segera duduk di kursi.

"Hyung, kenapa ada di sini?" tanyaku.

Sebenarnya aku kesal dengan hyungku ini, tapi apa daya. Aku hanya seorang magnae. Tidak mungkin aku melawan mereka semua, bisa-bisa aku yang kenapa-kenapa.

"Saat sedang jalan-jalan, kami melihat kalian di sini. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menghampiri kalian" jelas Leeteuk hyung.

"Ne. Dan aku juga ingin makan strawberry short cake. Hae~" rengek Eunhyuk hyung pada Donghae hyung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ne, chagiya. Kau boleh memesan strawberry short cake sebanyak yang kau mau" ujar Donghae hyung sembari mengelus pipi Eunhyuk hyung lembut.

"Hyung, aku juga mau" ujar Ryewook hyung manja.

"Wookie"

"Aku mau cake, hyung" rengek Ryeowook hyung.

"Arasseo" jawab Yesung hyung pasrah.

"Chullie, kau mau?" tanya Hankyung hyung.

"Hm… Aku mau jika kita memakan berdua" ujar Heechul hyung.

"Kibummie, kau mau cake?" tanya Siwon hyung.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku masih kenyang," jawab Kibum hyung lembut.

"Arasseo. Jika kau mau, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu" ujar Siwon hyung sembari mengelus kepala Kibum hyung lembut.

"Angel, kau mau?" tanya Kang-In hyung.

"Ne, aku juga mau" jawab Leeteuk hyung singkat.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menawariku?" tanya Shindong hyung.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Shindong hyung. Kang-In hyung kembali mengangkat tangannya dan seorang namja datang menghampiri kami.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya namja itu sopan.

"Saya mau pesan strawberry short cake… Ya! Mau pesan berapa?" seru Kang-In hyung.

Aku memandang Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung sedang menatapku. Ya, aku mengerti arti tatapannya. Aku segera bangkit berdiri.

"Kyu, mau ke mana?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"Aku mau ke toilet, hyung" ujarku.

Kuambil belanjaanku dan berjalan ke arah toilet. Tak beberapa lama Sungmin hyung menyusulku. Kami segera membayar pesanan kami dan beranjak pergi dari restaurant itu. Tanpa memperdulikan hyungdeul, kami melanjutkan jalan-jalan kami yang sempat diganggu oleh para hyung.

* * *

><p>"Kyu, aku mandi duluan ya?" tanya Sungmin hyung.<p>

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Aku berjalan ke arah ranjang. Kurebahkan tubuhku dan kupejamkan mataku. Hari ini sangat melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Kami berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pertokoan yang tak jauh dari sebuah taman. Banyak benda yang ingin kubelikan untuk Sungmin hyung, tetapi Sungmin hyung menolak dengan keras. Menurutnya, tidak baik membuang uang dengan percuma. Namun akhirnya aku berhasil membelikan sebuah benda untuk Sungmin hyung. Sebuah kalung. Kalung itu bergambar kelinci sedangkan pasangannya bergambar rubah. Aku berhasil membujuk Sungmin hyung agar ia mau kubelikan kalung itu.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin hyung.

Kubuka mataku. Tampak Sungmin hyung sedang berjalan ke arahku. Kududukan tubuhku dan menatap Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu, di mana barang yang tadi pagi kita beli?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Memangnya kenapa, Minnie?"

"Aku ingin memainkannya nanti malam" ujar Sungmin hyung.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Masih adakah di sini reader yg mengingat cerita ini?

Yah, aku harap masih ada

Tp kalaupun ga ada, gpp :D

* * *

><p>Balesan review Still Waiting :<p>

**- jojojooo :** wae chingu? knp teriak" =.=

**- kangkyumi no login : **yg penting kan mereka bersama... bagaimanapun keadaan mereka, yg penting mereka selalu bersama

**- KyuLie Minnie : **gomawo :)

**- Meong :** ooo... udah lama toh... FF Gone, aku blom ada ide buat epilog'nya... Gomawo :)

**- Leeyasmin : **ne, akhirnya Kyu nyusul Min... Kan pengen happy end, nah ini aku buat happy end

**- Chikyumin : **ini kan happy end chingu... walau akhirnya mati, tp kan tetep bersatu... Mimi di dunia nyata ga kayak gini kok xD Bahkan Mimi pernah disinisin sama Kyu gra" deket" sama Min... Gomawo :)

**- yukiLOVESUNGMIN :** aku emank ga hiatus kok chingu :) udah ckup dulu hiatus bbrp bulan, yah setengah tahun'lah... gomawo :) jangan nangis, ne?

**- Han-RJ :** khekekeke... xD nasib Kyu di FF ini ada ditanganku... Kalo lg badmood sma Kyu, aku siksa deh... Hehehehe... Gomawo :)

**- dincubie :** cheonmaneyo... gomawo atas kesediaannya ntk membaca dan mereview FF'ku :)

* * *

><p>Bagi yg ga tau, akan aku jelaskan sedikit<p>

FF Past ini adalah kisah sebelum Kyu dan Min meninggal, atau bisa dibilang kalo ini adalah FF awal mula hubungan Kyumin hingga akhirnya Kyu sama Min mati

Jadi, aku harap ga ada yg bingung lg dan menganggap kalo FF Past ini adalah FF lanjutan Waiting dan Still Waiting

Adakah yg bersedia me-review FF ini?

Kalo ada tanggapan positif, aku bakal publish lanjutannya


	2. Chapter 2

Title : PAST

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – prekuel Waiting, Still Waiting

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>"Kyu, kenapa kau memanggil kami ke sini?"<p>

Kubalikkan badanku. Tampak semuanya tengah berdiri menatap kami.

"Hyung, aku dan Kyu membeli sesuatu yang menarik tadi siang" ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Apa, hyung? Mainan? Bom?" tebak Eunhyuk hyung.

"Makanan? Payung? Anjing?" tebak Donghae hyung.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan!" seru Kang-in hyung sembari memukul kepala Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung.

"EOMMA!" teriak Eunhyuk hyung Donghae hyung bersamaan.

Mereka berlari ke arah Leeteuk hyung dan berlindung di belakang Leeteuk hyung, meminta pertolongan dan perlindungan.

"Youngwoon~ah. Jangan marah-marah. Lebih baik kita mencari tau apa yang dibeli oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun" ujar Leeteuk hyung menenangkan Kang-In hyung.

"Ne, ne"

"Sungmin hyung. Apa yang hyung beli?" tanya Ryeowook hyung.

Aku menghela napas, meratapi keadaanku saat ini. Sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Mereka semua bersenang-senang sendiri. Malangnya nasibku.

"Aku membeli–"

"Anjing kan, hyung?" potong Yesung hyung.

"Ya! Pabbo, hyung!" seruku.

"Wookie" ujar Yesung hyung meminta pembelaan dari namja-chingu-nya.

"Kyu" ujar Ryeowook hyung sembari mengeluarkan angel-death-glare.

"Ne, hyung?" tanyaku polos.

"Jika kau menyebut Yesung hyung pabbo lagi, bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan makan selama sebulan" ancam Ryeowook hyung.

"A–"

"Kami membeli kembang api tadi siang" ujar Sungmin hyung memotong ucapanku.

Kutatap Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung balas menatapku.

"Yee…! Sudah lama kita tidak main kembang api" ujar Heechul hyung gembira.

"Ne, sudah lama sekali" ujar Hankyung hyung.

"Kalau begitu, kita main sekarang saja" ujar Siwon hyung.

Dan pertengkaran antara aku dan Ryeowook hyung pun terlupakan. Kami mulai bermain kembang api dan kejar-kejaran.

* * *

><p>Sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi. Kami para seme mulai merapikan semua kekacaukan yang telah kami buat. Para uke sudah kembali ke kamar, meninggalkan kami berlima membereskan semuanya. Shindong hyung juga sudah kembali ke kamarnya.<p>

"Kyu"

Kubalikkan tubuhku ke arah suara.

"Wae, hyung?" tanyaku.

"Kau dan Sungmin hyung pacaran ya?" tanya Donghae hyung.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan?" tanya Hankyung hyung.

"Secret"

Kini semua sudah bersih kembali. Aku beranjak masuk ke hotel, namun tiba-tiba beberapa tangan menarikku dan membuatku terjatuh.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian menarikku?" seruku.

"Kyu, kini kau sudah sama dengan kami" ujar Yesung hyung.

"Ne. Menjadi seorang seme" lanjut Donghae hyung.

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus berbagi dengan kami" ujar Hankyung hyung.

"Berbagi? Enak saja! Aku tidak akan berbagi Minnie dengan kalian!" seruku.

"Ya! Dasar pabbo. Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbagi Sungmin dengan kami? Maksud kami adalah cerita" jelas Kang-In hyung.

"Kau harus menceritakan sedetail-detail tentang bagaimana kau dan Sungmin hyung bisa pacaran" lanjut Donghae hyung.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melihat Sungmin tercinta-mu lagi" ujar Kang-In hyung sembari tersenyum manis.

* * *

><p>Kubuka pintu kamarku. Aku segera masuk dan merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Setelah satu jam, akhirnya para hyungdeul membebaskanku. Mereka memaksaku untuk menceritakan awal kisah cintaku dengan Sungmin hyung, mengancamku agar aku mau membuka mulutku. Untunglah mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal berbau kekerasan padaku. Jika itu terjadi, entah bagaimana nasib tubuhku yang indah ini dan wajahku yang tampan ini.<p>

"Kyu~"

Kugulingkan tubuhku menghadap Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu~"

Sungmin hyung mengigau memanggil namaku. Ah, manisnya. Apa yang ia mimpikan, ya?

"Kyu, jangan pergi"

Setitik air mata menetes dari mata Sungmin hyung. Kupeluk tubuh yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Kyu, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," igau Sungmin hyung.

Kuelus kepala Sungmin hyung lembut.

"Minnie, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" bisikku.

Sungmin hyung terus menangis dalam tidurnya. Kurasakan kini kaus yang kukenakan mulai basah. Aku terus memeluk tubuh mungil milik Sungmin hyung dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Minnie" bisikku.

"Kyuuuu~ Jangan pergi, kumohon"

Sungmin hyung semakin menangis.

"Kyu… Hiks… Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku membutuhkanmu. Hiks…" isak Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu, aku tidak bisa hidup… Hiks… Tanpamu. Namun jika kau bahagia… Hiks… Aku juga akan bahagia untukmu. Hiks…"

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan mulai membangunkan Sungmin hyung.

"Minnie, bangunlah. Aku di sini, di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Bangunlah" ujarku.

Sungmin hyung tetap tidur dan menangis. Aku terus membangunkan Sungmin hyung. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis, meski pun dalam tidurnya.

"Kyu, berbahagialah"

"Minnie, bangun. Kau hanya bermimpi buruk"

"Meskipun bukan aku yang berada di sisimu, aku tetap bahagia asalkan aku bisa melihatmu bahagia"

Kukecup bibir mungil Sungmin hyung. Aku sudah tidak kuat mendengar ucapannya. Ucapnya membuatku sakit, perih. Kulepaskan bibirku dan bibir Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung masih menangis. Kusingkirkan air mata yang mengotori pipi putih Sungmin hyung.

"Minnie, hentikan ucapanmu itu. Kau membuatku takut. Kau berkata seolah-olah aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu" ujarku.

Akhirnya Sungmin hyung terbangun. Ia memelukku erat.

"Kyu, aku takut. Aku bermimpi bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Kau pergi dengannya" ujar Sungmin hyung.

Isak tangis masih terdengar dari bibir mungil Sungmin hyung. Kukecup bibirnya, berusaha menghentikan isak tangisnya. Setelah cukup lama, Sungmin hyung mendorong tubuhku. Ia menarik napas, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

"Minnie, siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak mengenal namja itu" ujar Sungmin hyung.

Kupeluk tubuh Sungmin hyung dan kuelus kepalanya lembut.

"Tidurlah" ujarku.

"Ani" tolak Sungmin hyung.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku takut kau akan pergi saat aku tidur"

"Tenanglah. Aku di sini, Minnie. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku berjanji" ujarku menenangkan Sungmin hyung.

"_Oneuldo nal gidaryeojoon ni moseup nan gieokhae gakkeumsshik himi deul ddaemyeon nan hangsang neol saenggakhae_"

Aku mulai bernyanyi lagu kami yang berjudul 'You and I' untuk menenangkan Sungmin hyung. Kukecup pucuk kepala Sungmin hyung. Tak lama kemudian, aku bisa mendengar suara napas Sungmin hyung yang teratur. Aku berhenti bernyanyi. Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajah Sungmin hyung yang tengah tertidur.

"Minnie, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Jangan takut, karena aku akan terus berada di sampingmu"

Kupeluk lagi tubuh yang tengah terlelap itu. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Tak lama kemudian, aku menyusul Sungmin hyung ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>"Kyu, selesai sarapan kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Sungmin hyung.<p>

"Hm… Aku tidak tau. Kau ada ide?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman yang kemarin? Kita bisa bermain di sana" usul Sungmin hyung.

"Arasseo. Kalau begitu, setelah sarapan kita ke taman"

Kuteguk minumanku hingga habis. Setelah habis, kuletakkan kembali di meja dan melanjutkan aktifitasku, menatap Sungmin hyung yang sedang makan.

"Kyu, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menatapmu saja. Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya sedikit risih," jelas Sungmin hyung.

Sungmin hyung kembali melanjutkan makannya dan membiarkanku mentapanya. Sepertinya ia takut membuatku ngambek lagi. Selesai makan, kami segera pergi meninggalkan hotel dan berjalan ke arah taman yang kemarin kami lewati. Tak lupa aku menggenggam tangan Sungmin hyung. Sesampai di taman, kami duduk di salah satu rindang, namun tak banyak orang yang datang ke taman itu.

"Minnie, kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya?" ujarku sembari bangkit berdiri dari ayunan.

"Kyu, kau mau ke mana? Aku ikut"

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Aku akan membelikan sesuatu yang kau pasti suka. Tunggulah sebentar" ujarku.

"Arasseo, tapi jangan lama-lama" pesan Sungmin hyung.

Kukecup pipi Sungmin hyung sebelum pergi meninggalkan taman. Aku berjalan di pertokoan dan masuk ke salah satu toko.

"Permisi. Saya ingin memesan sekotak ice cream strawberry dan sekotak ice cream chocholate" ujarku pada seorang yeojya.

"Sekotak ice cream strawberry dan sekotak ice cream chocolate. Totalnya 300 won"

Kukeluarkan dompetku dan menyerahkan 3 lembar uang 100 won.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar"

Yeojya itu berjalan menjauhi meja kasir ke sebuah pintu. Tak beberapa lama yeojya itu kembali. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kantong plastik.

"Silahkan. Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu" ujar yeojya itu sopan.

Aku segera keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan kembali ke arah taman. Namun langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Aku berjalan masuk ke toko yang menarik perhatianku itu.

* * *

><p>Kulirik jam tanganku. Alangkah kagetnya aku saat menyadari sudah satu setengah jam aku meninggalkan Sungmin hyung sendirian di taman. Aku segera keluar dari toko itu dan berlari ke arah taman. Sesampai di taman, aku segera mencari sosok Sungmin hyung di tempat aku meninggalkannya. Saat melihat Sungmin hyung, aku segera berhenti berlari. Tubuhku menengang saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku. Sungmin hyung sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya menutup wajahnya. Isak tangis terdengar dari bibirnya. Aku berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Sungmin hyung. Kuletakkan kantung plastik berisi dua kotak ice cream di tanah dan bertumpu pada lututku. Kuelus kepala Sungmin hyung yang sedang menunduk.<p>

"Minnie" bisikku.

Sungmin hyung mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berlinang air mata. Aku segera memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Minnie, jeongmal mianhae" bisikku tepat di telinga Sungmin hyung.

"Hiks… Kyu, aku takut" ujar Sungmin hyung.

Kuelus rambutnya lembut, berusaha menenangkan Sungmin hyung.

"Mian, karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Mian, karena aku sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama"

"Kyu… Hiks… Aku takut…"

"Aku takut mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Hiks… Jangan pergi, Kyu. Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri. Hiks…"

Kulepas pelukanku. Kuhapus air mata yang ada di pipi Sungmin hyung dengan bibirku.

"Minnie, aku ada di sini. Itu hanya mimpi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Kyu, kenapa kau pergi begitu lama?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"M-mian. Aku melihat game center, jadi aku berniat untuk bermain sebentar. Aku tidak menyangka aku sudah bermain selama satu setengah jam" jelasku.

"Jadi kau meninggalkanku sendiri di sini hanya untuk bermain game, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin hyung tidak percaya.

Tangis Sungmin hyung sudah berhenti.

"Ani. Aku membelikanmu ice cream strawberry kesukaanmu" ujarku.

"Jeongmal mianhamnida, Minnie. Kau boleh memakan ice cream-ku jika kau mau" bujukku.

Kuserahkan kantong plastik berisi ice cream pada Sungmin hyung. Kududukan tubuhku di ayunan yang ada di sebelah Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung mengeluarkan salah satu kotak dan dibukanya. Namun Sungmin hyung menggembungkan kedua pipinya, bukan tersenyum saat melihat bahwa ice cream yang kubeli sudah mencair sepenuhnya.

"Kyu, apakah kau benar-benar mau membelikanku ice cream?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Tentu saja, Minnie"

"Tapi ini sudah mencair. Bagaimana cara memakan ice cream yang sudah mencair?"

"Kau bisa meminumnya" usulku.

"Itu namanya minum ice cream, Kyu. Bukan makan ice cream" rengek Sungmin hyung.

Kugembungkan kedua pipiku seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin hyung tadi.

"Jika kau tidak mau, berikan saja semuanya padaku" ucapku.

"Kok kau yang ngambek, Kyu? Harusnya kan aku"

"Minnie tidak menghargai ice cream yang kubeli, sih"

"Ya sudah, aku akan meminumnya. Kau juga minum milikmu, Kyu" ujar Sungmin hyung sembari memberiku salah satu kotak yang ada.

Kuambil kotak itu dan kubuka tutupnya. Ya, ice cream-nya memang sudah mencair sepenuhnya. Wajar saja Sungmin hyung ngambek. Kuminum ice cream yang telah mencair itu. Setelah habis, kubersihkan sisa-sisa ice cream yang ada di bibirku dengan lengan bajuku. Kulirik Sungmin hyung yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia masih meminum ice cream-nya. Setelah ice creamnya habis, Sungmin hyung menjauhkan kotak itu dari -sisa ice cream di sekitar bibirnya. Saat Sungmin hyung hendak membersihkan sisa ice cream itu dengan lengan bajunya, kutahan tangannya dan kukecup bibirnya. Kujilat ice cream yang ada di sekitar bibir Sungmin hyung. Cukup lama aku melakukannya, hingga Sungmin hyung mendorong tubuhku menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Ice cream strawberry. Tidak terlalu buruk" ujarku sembari mengerling ke arah Sungmin hyung.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesuai permintaan, aku mengupdate dgn cepat<p>

Yah, sebenernya aku kecewa krn dr byk org yg baca, hanya sedikit yg mau memberikan review

Sejelek itukah FF yg aku buat hingga tak pantas ntk diberi review?

Atau aku harus membuat FF yg menyiksa salah satu tokoh agar bisa mendapatkan review?

Yah, tp gpp'lah

Selagi masih ada yg menginginkan FF ini, aku akan terus mengupdate meskipun hanya sedikit yg memberikan review

* * *

><p>Balesan review :<p>

**- Han-RJ :** ne, ini masa lalu mereka. Emank Ming duluan yg nembak, soalnya Kyu kan pemalu xD Nanti diceritain kok, tenang aja :D Tp masih bbrp chapter ke depan. Yah, semoga cukup romantis ntk mengobati rasa bad mood chingu. Gomawo reviewnya :)

**- Ladyming :** Ne, emank aku ulang. Kemaren aku coman update chap 8... Kalo bisa, tiap hari aku update supaya cepet selesai... Tp tergantung situasi yah, aku ga janji :D Ne, emank krn 'sesuatu' itu... Ga bisa chingu, akhirnya emank kayak gt. Masa mau diubah jd happy end? Kan itu udah happy end, walaupun akhirnya sama" mati. Gomawo reviewnya :)

**- ****Dina LuvKyumin :** Udah dilanjutin chingu. Gomawo :)

* * *

><p>Masih adakah yg bersedia memberikan review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title : PAST

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – prekuel Waiting, Still Waiting

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>"Kyu!"<p>

Kualihkan pandanganku dari langit malam. Tampak seorang namja imut berlari ke arahku. Di tangannya terdapat dua jagung bakar.

"Untukmu!" ujar namja imut itu sembari memberikan salah satu jagung bakar itu kepadaku.

Kuambil jagung bakar itu dan mulai memakannya. Namja itu duduk di sebelahku.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya namja itu.

"Enak, kok. Siapa yang membakarnya?" tanyaku.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Tentu! Aku yang membakar jagung itu khusus untukmu"

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

Kutatap namja itu dengan wajah tidak percaya. Namja itu balas menatapku. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, senyuman masih merekah di wajahnya. Kukecup pipinya lembut.

"Gomawo, Minnie"

"Ne"

"Minnie, besok kita kembali ya?" tanyaku.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Ani"

Kami kembali terdiam, menikmati langit malam yang begitu indah.

"Minnie" panggilku.

"Waeyo?"

"Apakah kau mau datang ke sini lagi?"

"Kapan?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Suatu hari nanti"

"Ne, aku mau" ujar Sungmin hyung sembari tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Tapi hanya berdua"

"B-berdua?"

"Ne. Hanya aku dan kau" ujarku.

"Hm… Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk datang lagi ke sini bersamaku" ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Ne, aku berjanji. Suatu saat kita akan ke pantai ini lagi berdua" janjiku.

Sungmin hyung meletakkan jagung bakarnya yang sudah habis. Ia memelukku erat.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu, Kyu. Jika tidak aku akan merasa sangat kecewa" ujar Sungmin hyung.

Kupeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin hyung. Kuelus kepalanya lembut.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku, Minnie. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa" ujarku pelan.

Sungmin hyung membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Ia memelukku semakin erat.

"Kyu, kau wangi"

"Tentu saja"

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kyu, aku ngantuk"

"Arasseo. Lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel sekarang"

Kulepas pelukanku dari tubuh Sungmin hyung. Kukecup pipinya. Lalu kugendong tubuhnya.

"Kyu~"

Sungmin hyung melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leherku.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menggendongmu"

* * *

><p>Kurebahkan tubuh mungil namja yang tengah terlelap. Kukecup keningnya.<p>

"Jal jayo, Minnie"

Kurebahkan tubuhku di samping tubuh Sungmin hyung. Kupeluk tubuh Sungmin hyung yang terlelap.

"Selamat tidur"

Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu bergerak dalam pelukanku. Kubuka mataku. Sungmin hyung merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

"Kyu~"

"Kyu, saranghaeyo" igau Sungmin hyung pelan.

Kulepaskan pelukanku. Kulihat wajah Sungmin hyung. Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Kukecup bibirnya.

"Ahn…"

Terdengar desahan Sungmin hyung saat aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Minnie" bisikku tepat di telinga Sungmin hyung.

Aku kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin hyung. Kupejamkan mataku. Tak beberapa lama, aku sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>"Kyu~"<p>

"Wae, Minnie?"

"Aku mau kerang. Ayo kita cari kerang!"

Sungmin hyung memandangku dengan wajah memelas. Membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kita kan sudah mau pulang" ujarku.

"Tapi aku mau kerang" rajuk Sungmin hyung.

"Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Kenang-kenangan. Mau ya, Kyu?"

Sungmin hyung menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

"Hyung! Sama aku saja"

Kubalikkan tubuhku. Begitu juga Sungmin hyung. Tampak Eunhyuk hyung yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Di belakangnya berdiri Donghae hyung yang sedang memeluk Eunhyuk hyung dari belakang.

"Ne, sama kami saja" ujar Donghae hyung.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kalian juga mau mencari kerang?"

"Ne" ujar Donghae hyung.

"Kami bahkan sudah memiliki beberapa" ujar Eunhyuk hyung sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Eunhyuk hyung mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana dan membuka telapak tangannya. Terdapat beberapa kerang di sana.

"Mwo? Kalian sudah mendapat sebanyak ini?" tanya Sungmin hyung takjud.

"Hanya ada 8, hyung. Lagipula Hae membantuku mencarinya semalam"

Eunhyuk hyung memutar kepalanya sedikit. Ia mencium pipi Donghae hyung sebentar. Membuat namjachingu-nya semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Kyu, aku juga mau"

Sungmin hyung kembali merajuk.

"Hyung! Aku juga mau ikut!"

Ryeowook hyung dan Yesung hyung berlari ke arah kami.

"H-hyu-hyung…" ujar Ryeowook terputus-putus.

Ia memegang lututnya menarik napas, mengisi kembali persediaan oksigennya.

"Wae, Wookie? Yesung hyung?"

Yesung hyung kini sudah berdiri di samping Ryeowook hyung. Ia mengelus punggung Ryeowook hyung lembut.

"My Wookie juga mau kerang. Jadi kami ikut mencari kerang" jelas Yesung hyung.

"Ne, hyung. Aku juga ikut mencari, ya?" tanya Ryeowook hyung dengan wajah memelas.

Sungmin hyung memeluk Ryeowook hyung.

"Kyaa! Wookie, kau sungguh imut" seru Sungmin hyung.

Aku segera memisahkan Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook hyung. Begitu pula Yesung hyung. Kupeluk Sungmin hyung dalam pelukanku. Yesung hyung segera membawa Ryeowook hyung menjauhi Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu, waeyo?"

"Minnie, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh memeluk Wookie hyung lagi, arasseo?" ujarku.

"Ne. Wookie, kau juga tidak boleh memeluk Minnie lagi" ujar Yesung hyung.

"Wae? Memangnya kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook hyung.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Ayo kita segera mencari kerang" ujarku sembari menggenggam tangan Sungmin hyung erat.

"Hyung, itu karena Kyuhyun cemburu" ujar Eunhyuk hyung.

"Ne. Yesung hyung cemburu, Wookie" ujar Donghae hyung.

Aku melihat ke arah kedua hyung-ku itu, namun mereka sudah berlari menjauh. Yesung hyung berlari mengejar Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung, tak lupa menggendong Ryeowook hyung agar Ryeowook hyung tidak lelah berlari.

"Ya! Tunggu kalian berdua!" seru Yesung hyung.

"Ayo, Kyu. Kita mencari kerang juga"

Sungmin hyung menarik tanganku. Kami berlari ke arah pantai dan segera mencari kerang.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Semua member Super Junior duduk terlelap di bangku masing-masing, namun ada 2 orang masih terbangun. Leeteuk. Kang-In. Kedua namja itu berdiri dari kursi mereka yang bersebelahan dan berjalan di lorong bisa sembari melihat 'anak-anak' mereka yang terlelap.

Hankyung dan Heechul yang duduk bersebelahan, tertidur dengan posisi kepala Heechul bersandar pada pundak Hankyung dan tangan Hankyung memeluk pinggang Heechul erat. Salah satu kaki Hankyung berada di antara kaki Heechul. Ia menjadikan kaki Hankyung sebagai pengganti guling.

Ryeowook terlelap di pangkuan Yesung. Kepala Ryeowook berada di paha Yesung, sedangkan kedua kakinya tertekuk di kursi. Yesung tertidur dengan bantal kura-kura dipelukannya.

Shindong tidur sendiri. Dipelukannya terdapat sebungkus keripik kentang. Di samping kursinya yang kosong terdapat berbagai macam makanan ringan dan beberapa botol minuman.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidur berdua. Mereka tertidur dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain. Tangan Donghae berada di pinggang Eunhyuk, sedangkan tangan Eunhyuk melingkar di sekeliling leher Donghae. Kedua pipi namja itu bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Siwon dan Kibum. Kedua namja itu tidur dengan normal. Siwon menyandar pada kaca yang berada di sebelahnya. Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Siwon.

Kyuhyun tertidur menyadar di kaca. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Tangan kedua-nya saling tergenggam. Di wajah mereka merekah sebuah senyum kebahagiaan.

"Mereka sudah besar"

"Mwo?" tanya Kang-In.

"Mereka semua sudah besar" ujar Leeteuk pelan.

"Mereka memang sudah besar, chagi"

"Aku tau. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud. Maksudku–"

"Ne, aku mengerti. Maksudmu, mereka sudah dewasa. Mereka sudah memiliki pasangan" jelas Kang-In.

Kang-In merangkul lengan Leeteuk. Mereka berjalan kembali ke arah kursi mereka dan duduk di sana.

"Hyung, tidurlah"

Kang-In mencium dahi Leeteuk lembut. Leeteuk bersandar pada pundak Kang-In. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Kang-In mengusap kepala Leeteuk lembut.

"Chagi, jal jayo"

Kang-In memejamkan kedua matanya, menyusul teman-temannya di alam mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa hari kemudian<strong>

Seorang namja berpiyama pink bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia mengambil boneka bunny pink yang berada di sebelah bantal. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong dorm yang sudah gelap dan sepi. Saat memasuki sebuah ruangan, nampak seorang namja duduk di sana. Di tangannya terdapat stik PS. Namja itu sibuk bermain game hingga tidak menyadari seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Kyu~"

Namja yang tengah bermain PS itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat melihat namja yang tengah memeluk bunny pink itu, ia segera berhenti bermain game dan menatap namja berpiyama pink.

"Wae, Minnie?"

"Tidak bisa tidur~" ujar Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Ia segera mematikan PS yang tengah dimainkannya dan membereskannya kembali. Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun dengan memainkan bunny pink yang berada di pelukannya.

"Nah, sudah beres. Minnie, sekarang ayo kita tidur!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hoam~ Ayo, Kyu"

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Ia menggendong tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style.

"K-kyu…"

"Lingkarkan lenganmu di leherku. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera melingkarkan tangan kiri-nya di leher Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kanan-nya memegang bunny pink yang dibawanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong. Setiba di depan kamar, Kyuhyun menendang pintu hingga terbuka dan menutupnya menggunakan kakinya. Ia merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang pink dan memakaikan selimutnya.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menatap namja mungil yang tengah berbaring.

"Wae?"

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, sehingga masih terdapat space di ranjang itu.

"Tidur denganku" ujar Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin memerah, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne"

"Jika aku tidur denganmu, mungkin aku akan memelukmu semalaman dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau lepas dari pelukanku" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana"

Kyuhyun segera berbaring di sebelah Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh namja mungil itu.

"Kyu, kau hangat" ujar Sungmin.

"Kau juga, Minnie. Tidurlah. Besok kita harus segera bangun karena ada show"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah dan memejamkan matanya. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat dan bersandar di dada Kyuhyun.

"Saranghaeyo" bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyu memejamkan matanya.

"Nado saranghaeyo"

Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jal jayo"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Annyeong :D<p>

FF ini akan aku lanjutin ampe chap terakhir, kok ;)

Yah, terima kasih krn udah mau review

Dan terima kasih kpd siders yg udah mau baca FF ini

Kalo boleh jujur, aku kecewa

Tp itu pilihan kalian, aku sih ikutin aja :D

Tp kalo mau cepet di-update, aku mohon reviewnya

Aku ga maksud nyogok lowh ;)

* * *

><p>Balesan review :<p>

**- Ladyming : **ne, aku jg berharap mereka cepet balik. tp itu pilihan mereka :) khekeke... gomawo

**- JoYoungminnie : **ne, ini emank FF lama, udah sejak tahun lalu xD Aku emank ga suka mereka, yah dgn bbrp faktor pendukung. ga mungkin donk aku ga suka tanpa alasan? Aku sih lumayan suka boyfriend, tp susah cari FF Boyfriend di sini (TT^TT) jadi jarang baca... gomawo

**- Hyeri : **khekekeke... kan Minnie itu berprofesi sbg cenayang jg#plak Gomawo atas reviewnya :D

**- Han-RJ : **ne, ini masih masa manisnya cinta Kyumin. Alasannya ada di chap mendatang, tp aku lupa chap brp#plak Gomawo :D

**- Lee DeMin : **wah, ga bisa tuh chingu kalo semuanya hidup. kan kyumin udah berbahagia di alam sana. wkwkwkk... boleh jg tuh kalo yg meninggal itu coman mimpi, tp ga seru donk chingu =.= masa aku mesti bikin sekuelnya Still Waiting? Jdi harus buat sekuelnya sekuel Still Waiting *bahasanya ribet* Khekeke... Udah lanjut chingu

**- Males Login :** khekekeke... gomawo atas reviewnya chingu

**- Leeyasmn : **yah, bkn firasat sih... itu coman mimpi :D Khekeke... Kyu selingkuhnya di chap ke... mianhae, aku lupa =.= #plak Gomawo

**- cho sarie : **wah, reader baru yah di FFn? Annyeong ^^ Gomawo, chingu. Semoga betah di sini...

**- SparKyuAlan : **Ini chap 3'nya chingu :D Kalo chingu mau tau, chingu bisa baca FF Waiting abis itu FF Still Waiting #promosi Gomawo atas reviewnya chingu

* * *

><p>Gomawo buat semua yg udah mau review :)<p>

Bersediakah ntk memberi review lg?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : PAST

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – prekuel Waiting, Still Waiting

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun POV<strong>

**Beberapa bulan kemudian~**

Hari ini kami kembali mendapatkan libur, namun hanya 2 hari. Setelah 2 hari, semua akan kembali sibuk dengan show, drama, iklan, dan pekerjaan masing-masing. Kami saat ini sedang berkumpul di meja makan, menunggu sarapan yang tengah dibuat oleh Leeteuk hyung. Dan tentu saja sarapan yang dibuat adalah ramen.

"Sarapan siap!" seru Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hyung berjalan keluar dari dapur. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah panci yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Ramen lagi ya, hyung?" tanya Shindong hyung.

"Tentu saja" jawab Eunhyuk hyung.

Leeteuk hyung meletakkan panci di tengah-tengah meja makan.

"Jung soo hanya bisa membuat ramen. Ya kan, Jung soo?" ujar Heechul hyung.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa membuat sarapan" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

Leeteuk hyung membagi-bagikan ramen ke dalam mangkuk ramen kami masing-masing.

"Hyung, aku mau lebih banyak" ujar Eunhyuk hyung.

"Ani. Ramenku harus lebih banyak" ujar Shindong hyung.

Perkelahian merebutkan ramen terbanyak pun di mulai. Leeteuk hyung memberikan mangkuk ramen kami dan kami mulai makan, tak mempedulikan Eunhyuk hyung dan Shindong hyung yang masih bertengkar.

"Hyukkie, makanlah dulu. Nanti lanjutkan lagi" bujuk Donghae hyung.

Donghae hyung mengambil mangkuk ramen milik Eunhyuk hyung dan mulai menyuapi Eunhyuk hyung.

"H-hae, aku bisa sendi-"

"Ani, aku akan menyuapimu" potong Donghae hyung.

Eunhyuk hanya pasrah saat Donghae hyung mulai menyuapinya. Kulirik Sungmin hyung yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia sedang memakan ramennya yang tinggal sedikit. Sedangkan ramenku masih tersisa banyak.

"Minnie" bisikku di telinga Sungmin hyung.

"Wae, Kyu?"

"Aku juga mau disuapi"

"E-eh? Ne, aku akan menyuapi-mu" ujar Sungmin hyung.

Sungmin hyung segera menghabiskan ramennya. Setelah habis, ia mengambil mangkuk ramen-ku dan mulai menyuapi-ku.

"Aaa~"

Aku membuka mulutku.

"Wookie"

"Ne, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook hyung.

"Suapi aku juga" ujar Yesung hyung.

"Kan tinggal sedikit"

"Suapi aku"

"Arasseo"

Ryeowook hyung meletakkan mangkuk ramen-nya dan mengambil mangkuk ramen milik Yesung hyung.

"Wookie, aaa~"

"Chullie, mau kusuapi?"

"Mau!"

Hankyung hyung segera mengambil mangkuk ramen milik Heechul hyung dan mulai menyuapi namjachingu-nya.

"Ya ampun, makan ramen saja disuapi" ujar Kang-In hyung.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri" sindir Heechul hyung.

"Untuk apa aku iri pada kalian?"

"Karena kau tidak disuapi oleh Jung soo"

"Ak-"

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan berkelahi lagi. Kalian membuatku sakit kepala" lerai Leeteuk hyung.

"Chagi, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit kepala, ingin istirahat? Kau ke kamar saja istirahat, aku yang akan mencuci piring. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit" ujar Kang-In hyung panjang lebar.

Leeteuk hyung tertawa dan kami semua ikut tertawa.

"Hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan" ujarku.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hyung terlalu berlebihan. Leeteuk hyung kan baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing karena melihat hyung dan Heechul hyung bertengkar" ujarku.

"Jika kalian bertengkar, aku akan benar-benar sakit kepala"

Leeteuk hyung pergi meninggalkan meja makan kami semua. Kang-In hyung segera menyusul namjachingu-nya.

"Ya! Jangan pergi kalian! Siapa yang akan mencuci mangkuk kalian?" teriak Heechul hyung.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari KangTeuk couple, karena mereka sudah masuk ke kamar saat Heechul hyung berteriak.

"Aisshh~ Mereka ini..."

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci, hyung" ujar Ryeowook hyung.

"Wookie, kau terlalu memanjakan mereka berdua" ujar Heechul hyung.

"Gwenchana. Lagipula tidak setiap hari"

Ryeowook hyung tersenyum manis, membuat Yesung hyung segera memeluknya.

"Minnie, kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanyaku pada Sungmin hyung.

"Jalan-jalan? Boleh saja. Mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku tidak tau. Minnie, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Hm... Aku menginginkan sebuah boneka. Boneka bunny" jawab Sungmin hyung.

"Kalau begitu kita ke Lotte World saja, ya?"

"Aku juga mau jalan-jalan. Hae~" ujar Eunhyuk hyung.

"Arasseo, chagi. Aku akan mengajakmu ke Lotte World" ujar Donghae hyung.

"Aish~ Hyung, kenapa kalian sangat suka mengikuti kami? Pergilah ke tempat lain, jangan mengganggu acara kami" ujarku kesal.

"Lotte World itu tempat umum, Kyu. Jika kami ingin ke Lotte World, kau tidak bisa melarang kami" ujar Donghae hyung.

"Hyung itu sangat menyebalkan! Seperti anak kecil saja, suka mengikuti orang lain dan mengganggu" seruku.

"Ya! Sikapku mungkin memang seperti anak kecil, tapi kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu pada kami. Kami tetap hyung-mu" seru Eunhyuk hyung.

Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung memukul meja. Lalu segera berlalu dan masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Aish~ Kyu, seharusnya kau tidak marah-marah tadi" ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Minnie, kau membela mereka?" tanyaku.

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Hanya saja, kau terlalu berlebihan tadi"

"Ne, Kyu. Kau berlebihan" ujar Shindong hyung.

"Terserah hyung. Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf pada mereka"

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan beranjak ke kamarku. Tak kupedulikan Sungmin hyung yang memanggilku.

* * *

><p>"Kyu~"<p>

"Kyu~"

Aku tak mempedulikan panggilan Sungmin hyung dan tetap pada posisiku.

"Kyu!" seru Sungmin hyung.

Kubalikkan tubuhku yang tadi memunggungi Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung menatapku marah.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku acuh-tak-acuh.

Aku tau, Sungmin hyung pasti akan membahas tentang kelakuanku tadi.

"Kau menyebalkan! Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak menghiraukanku!" seru Sungmin hyung.

Sungmin hyung mulai menangis. Aku segera beranjak dari ranjangku dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin hyung yang berdiri di depan pintu. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk memeluk namja yang lebih tua dari-ku itu, namun ia menepis tanganku.

"Minnie?"

"Kau jahat, Kyu. Jika kau marah pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, kau tidak perlu marah padaku juga kan? Memangnya apa salahku?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

Sungmin hyung semakin menangis. Kupeluk tubuh Sungmin hyung, tak peduli pada Sungmin hyung yang memukuliku. Akhirnya Sungmin hyung menyerah dan membiarkanku memeluknya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku dan terus menangis.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, Minnie. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku... Aku hanya... Yah, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri" ujarku.

Kukecup dan kuelus kepala Sungmin hyung lembut.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Minnie. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"A-aku... Hiks... Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae" ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Andwae"

"Waeyo?"

"Karena aku tidak salah, Minnie" ujarku.

"Tapi kau keterlaluan, Kyu. Kau mengatai Donghae dan Eunhyuk kekanak-kanakkan. Ya, aku tau bahwa sikap mereka memang kekanak-kanakkan tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakan seolah-olah mereka adalah seorang bayi. Kau juga mengatai mereka menyebalkan. Walaupun mereka menyebalkan, kau harus tetap sopan pada mereka. Mereka itu hyung-mu, Kyu" ujar Sungmin hyung panjang lebar.

Kulepaskan pelukanku. Kutatap kedua mata Sungmin hyung.

"Kau membela mereka, Minnie? Aku ini namjachingu-mu dan kau malah membela mereka!" seruku.

"Aku tidak membela mereka. Hanya saja kau terlalu berlebihan tadi. Ya, kau memang namjachingu-ku, tapi jika kau salah aku tidak akan membela-mu"

Napasku mulai berat dan naik-turun.

"Kyu, kau harus minta maaf"

"Andwae!"

"KYU!"

"Andwae! Aku tidak minta maaf dan tidak akan pernah minta maaf!"

Kubuka pintu kamarku dan kubanting hingga tertutup. Saat pergi menjauh, aku bisa mendengar isak tangis Sungmin hyung dari dalam kamar.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Kubuka pintu dorm perlahan-lahan, agar tidak membangunkan member lain yang tengah tertidur. Aku berjalan ke arah dapur. Kuletakkan satu kantung plastik yang tadi kubeli di kulkas atas, sedangkan kantung plastik yang lain di kulkas bawah. Kubawa kantung plastik besar yang masih tersisa ke kamar. Saat melewati ruang tengah, aku melihat sesosok namja yang tertidur di sofa. Kudekati namja yang tengah tertidur itu.<p>

"Minnie?" ujarku berbisik.

Namja yang tengah tertidur di sofa adalah Sungmin hyung. Di pipinya terdapat air mata. Sepertinya ia menungguku sambil menangis. Kutinggalkan Sungmin hyung dan berjalan ke kamar. Kuletakkan kantung plastik besar itu di sudut kamar. Aku keluar kamar dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah. Kuelus pipi Sungmin hyung lembut. Kuangkat tubuhnya pelan dan kugendong ala bridal style ke kamar kami. Kubuka pintu kamar kami dengan kaki. Kurebahkan tubuh Sungmin hyung di ranjangnya. Saat membalikkan tubuhku, aku terperanjap jatuh ke kasur Sungmin hyung. Ternyata Sungmin hyung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dengan kuat dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya. Kurebahkan tubuhku di sebelah Sungmin hyung dan kubalas memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

"Jal jayo, Minnie. Mian aku telah membuatmu menangis. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi karena diriku. Besok aku akan meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku" ujarku berbisik.

Kupejamkan mataku dan ikut tertidur.

* * *

><p>"H-hyung..."<p>

"Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung ketus.

"A-aku... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan hyung dan Donghae hyung" ujarku pelan.

"Cepat katakan"

Aku berjalan masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung. Mereka segera meletakkan bantal mereka dan duduk di tepi kasur. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar mereka, kedua hyung-ku itu tengah bermain perang bantal dan tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Saat aku memanggil mereka, kedua hyung-ku itu baru menyadari keberadaanku dan berhenti bermain perang bantal.

"H-hyung..."

"Apa?" tanya Donghae hyung.

"A-aku..."

"Jika kau datang untuk membuat kami semakin marah, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang. Kami sedang tidak ingin diganggu" ujar Eunhyuk hyung.

"A-ani, hyung. A-aku... A-aku datang untuk... Hm... Jeongmal mianhamnida. Mian aku telah menghina hyung. A-aku... Aku minta maaf, hyung" ujarku terpotong-potong.

"Mwo? Apakah ini mimpi, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung tak percaya.

Donghae hyung mencium pipi Eunhyuk hyung sekilas. Wajah Eunhyuk hyung memerah.

"Sepertinya ini nyata, chagi"

"Hae, kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Kau ingin aku memukul atau mencubitmu?" tanya Donghae hyung.

"A-ani"

Kugembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Hyung, aku jangan dicuekin"

"Ah! I-iya, Kyu" ujar Eunhyuk hyung.

"Hyung, jadi aku dimaafkan tidak?" tanyaku sembari memasang puppy-eyes-bling-bling.

"Hm... Hyukkie, apakah kau akan memaafkannya?"

"Mungkin"

"Mungkin?" ulangku.

"Ne. Jika kau membelikanku susu strawberry untuk 1 bulan, aku akan memaafkanmu" ujar Eunhyuk hyung.

"S-satu bulan?"

"Jika kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Hae pasti akan membelikannya untukku. Ya kan, Hae?"

"Ne, chagiya"

"Asyik!"

Eunhyuk hyung segera memeluk lengan Donghae hyung dan Donghae hyung balas mengelus kepala Eunhyuk hyung lembut.

"Hyung~ Aku masih di sini" ujarku sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi apa keputusanmu, Kyu? Ya atau tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung.

"Aku..."

"Ne?"

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikan susu strawberry untuk hyung" ujarku pasrah.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Eunhyuk hyung. Ia melirik ke arah Donghae hyung.

"Hae?"

"Ne"

Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung berjalan ke arahku. Mereka juga membawa serta bantal mereka. Keduanya tersenyum, namun bukan senyum senang tetapi...

BUK! BUK!

Kedua hyung-ku itu memukulku dengan bantal. Aku segera berlari mengelilingi kamar untuk menghindar dari pukulan bantal mereka.

* * *

><p>"Minnie"<p>

"Minnie"

Sungmin hyung masih bergeming dalam posisi-nya yang tengah bermain dengan laptop. Aku berjalan ke arah Sungmin hyung dan memeluk tubuhnya erat dari belakang. Kutopang daguku di bahu Sungmin hyung.

"Minnie~"

"..."

"Kau berjanji akan memaafkanku jika aku meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung. Aku sudah minta maaf kepada mereka" ujarku.

Sungmin hyung menutup laptopnya dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Mereka bahkan memukulku dengan bantal" ujarku manja.

Sungmin hyung mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan pernah minta maaf?"

"Ah! I-itu..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau marah padaku, jadi aku meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung" ujarku.

"Kyu..."

Senyum merekah di wajahku. Tiba-tiba...

PLAK!

Aku kaget, membuat wajahku melongo. Sungmin hyung menanmpar pipiku pelan, namun tetap menyakitkan. Sungmin hyung kembali mengelus pipiku lembut.

"M-minnie?"

"Hehehe... Sakit tidak, Kyu?"

Kugembungkan kedua pipiku dan menatap Sungmin hyung kesal.

"Tentu saja sakit. Kenapa kau menampar pipiku?" tanyaku.

"Hehehe... Tanganku bergerak sendiri. Mian, Kyu"

Sungmin hyung mencium pipiku yang tadi di tamparnya.

"Huft~ Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu"

"Gomawo, Kyu"

"Ah! Ada yang ingin kuberikan untukmu, Minnie"

Aku berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Sunhmin hyung yang menatapku bingung. Aku berlari ke arah dapur. Tak kuhiraukan panggilan hyungdeul yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kubuka kulkas dan kuambil kantung-kantung plastik milikku. Kuambil juga sebuah piring kecil, pisau, dan 2 sendok kecil. Setelah itu aku kembali berlari ke arah kamar. Kutarik tangan Sungmin hyung dan berjalan ke arah beranda.

"Kyu, itu apa?" tanya Sungmin hyung sembari menunjuk kedua kantung plastik yang ada di tanganku.

Kubuka kantung plastik pertama. Kuletakkan di paha Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu, dingin"

Kubuka tutup kotak tersebut. Kuberikan satu sendok kecil pada Sungmin hyung. Wajahnya berbinar dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Ini untukku?"

"Ne, untuk Minnie-ku"

Sungmin hyung mencium pipiku sekilas. Lalu ia segera memakan ice cream yang kubelikan untuknya.

"Kapan kau membeli-nya, Kyu?"

"Kemarin"

"Mwo? Jadi kemarin kau jalan-jalan tanpaku?" seru Sungmin hyung.

"E-eh, i-itu... Aku tidak jalan-jalan, Minnie. Aku membeli hadiah untukmu" belaku.

"Tetap saja kau jalan-jalan tanpaku. Kau membuatku menangis dan membuatku menunggumu"

Kuletakkan kedua tanganku di pipi Sungmin hyung. Kuarahkan pandangannya padaku.

"Minnie, saranghae. Neomu saranghae. Kau tau aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis dan menungguku. Aku sudah minta maaf, membelikan-mu ice cream, cake strawberry ukuran medium, dan sebuah boneka bunny pink yang sangat besar" ujarku panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Kau juga membelikanku cake strawberry ukuran medium dan boneka bunny pink besar? Mana? Dimana boneka bunny pink-nya?"

Aku hanya menghela napas. Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke kamar. Kuambil kantung plastik besar yang berada di pojok kamar. Aku kembali berjalan ke beranda. Di sana Sungmin hyung sedang memakan ice cream dan memandangku.

"Mana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

Kuserahkan kantung plastik besar itu pada namja manis-ku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di kursi-ku tadi. Kulirik Sungmin hyung. Ia sedang membuka kantung plastik yang baru kuberikan. Saat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, senyumnya semakin merekah dan matanya berbinar senang.

"Kyu, ini lucu sekali~"

"Tentu saja. Aku sampai berkeliling untuk mendapatkan boneka itu" ujarku.

Sungmin hyung meletakkan boneka bunny pink baru-nya di lantai. Lalu ia memeluk tubuhku erat dan kubalas memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Saranghae"

"Cheonmanneyo. Nado saranghae, Minnie"

Kuelus kepala Sungmin hyung lembut. Sungmin hyung melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatapku. Ah! Sangat menggemasakan. Kukecup bibirnya yang merah. Sungmin hyung balas menciumku dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku.

"Aaahhhhnnn... Kyu~"

Sungmin hyung mendesah di sela-sela ciuman kami. Aku semakin melumat bibir Sungmin hyung. Kami terus pada posisi seperti itu hingga Sungmin hyung mendorongku pelan.

"Hhhaaahhh..." desah Sungmin hyung.

Sebuah senyum seringaian terbentuk di bibirku.

"Minnie" panggilku.

"Ap-"

Kumasukkan sepotong kecil cake strawberry ke dalam mulut mungil Sungmin hyung.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyaku.

Sungmin hyung masih terus mengunyah. Akhirnya cake itu masuk ke dalam lambung Sungmin hyung dengan mudah.

"E-enak, Kyu. Dimana kau membeli cake strawberry itu?"

"Rahasia. Jika kau menginginkan cake ini, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu" ujarku.

"Bagaimana jika kau sedang pergi keluar negeri dan aku sangat menginginkan cake itu?"

"Aku akan segera mendapatkan cake ini untukmu setibanya aku di Seoul"

"Benar?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

Dari matanya aku bisa melihat kebahagian. Matanya bersinar.

"Ne"

"Gomawo, Kyu. Saranghae"

"Cheonmaneyo. Nado saranghaeyo, Minnie"

"Kyu, aku mau strawberry" ujar Sungmin hyung.

Kuambil salah satu strawberry yang berada di atas cake. Kuletakkan strawberry itu di antara gigiku.

"K-kyu?"

"Aia...ai...uuhu... (Ambillah dari mulutku)"

Wajah Sungmin hyung memerah. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah Sungmin hyung. Wajah Sungmin hyung yang tinggal beberapa cm dari-ku. Aku segera mencium bibir merah itu lagi. Kumasukkan strawberry itu ke dalam mulut Sungmin hyung. Kulepaskan bibirku dari bibir Sungmin hyung. Bisa kulihat wajah namja pecinta pink itu memerah.

"Minnie, cake-nya untuk besok lagi, ya? Sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang" ujarku lembut.

Wajah Sungmin hyung masih memerah dan terus mengunyah strawberry yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Ia menganggukkan kepala. Lalu membenamkan wajahnya di boneka bunny pink yang tadi kuberikan padanya.

Kuletakkan lagi cake strawberry ke dalam kotaknya, lalu kubungkus dengan kantung plastik dengan rapi. Kuambil kotak ice cream yang tersisa setengah. Kututup dan kubungkus dengan kantung plastik dengan rapi. Kubawa kedua kantung plastik itu ke dapur. Saat kembali ke kamar, aku bertemu Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung di meja makan. Kedua hyung-ku itu sedang makan nasi goreng beijing yang dimasak oleh Hankyung hyung. Sesekali Hankyung hyung menyuapi Heechul hyung.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak memasakkan nasi goreng beijing untukku?" tanyaku.

"Dui bu qi, Kyu. Ini special untuk My Cinderella" ujar Hankyung hyung.

"Hyung, kau tega sekali pada dongsaeng manis-mu ini. Aku kan lapar. Buatkan aku nasi goreng beijing juga, hyung"

"Andwae. Hankyung tidak akan memasakkan nasi goreng beijing untukmu, Evil Magnae. Masak saja sendiri" ujar Heechul hyung ketus.

"Hyu-"

"Ada apa ini?" terdengar suara Leeteuk hyung di belakangku.

Kuputar tubuhku dan benar saja. Leeteuk hyung berdiri di belakangku.

"Eomma! Hankyung tidak mau memasakkanku nasi goreng beijing, padahal aku sangat lapar. Heechul hyung juga melarangnya dan menyuruhku untuk memasak makananku sendiri. Aku kan tidak bisa memasak. Memasak ramen saja aku gagal, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memasak nasi goreng beijing?" aduku.

Leeteuk hyung menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Kyu, jika kau lapar kau bisa memintaku atau Wookie memasak untukmu. Jangan mengganggu mereka. Tidak taukah kau bahwa hari ini hari jadian mereka? Jadi jangan mengganggu mereka. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua" jelas Leeteuk hyung.

"Dengar itu, Evil Magnae. Jangan mengganggu kami" seru Heechul hyung.

"Huh!"

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki-ku. Biar saja mereka merasa terganggu, aku kan sedang marah. Kubuka pintu kamar dengan cukup keras dan lebar, namun aku segera menutupnya kembali. Wajahku memerah. Tak beberapa lama, Sungmin hyung membuka pintu kamar. Ia sudah memakai piyama putih bergambar kelinci.

"Kau sudah boleh masuk, Kyu"

Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di ranjang.

"Minnie, mian tadi aku membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Aku tidak tau kau sedang memakai baju"

"Gwenchana"

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju di kamar mandi saja?" tanyaku.

Wajah Sungmin hyung memerah.

"A-aku... Kukira kau akan lama, jadi aku memakan baju-ku di kamar. Aku juga lupa untuk mengambil baju"

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau ingin menunjukkan tubuhmu padaku?" godaku.

"E-enak saja. Untuk apa aku menunjukkan tubuhku padamu, Kyu?"

"Untuk menggodaku"

Sungmin hyung menggembungkan pipinya dan menatapku cemberut. Aku tertawa pelan. Aku beranjak dari ranjangku dan berjalan ke arah namja-chingu-ku yang berdiri di pojok kamar. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat dan ia balas memelukku erat.

"Jangan cemberut"

Kuelus rambut Sungmin hyung lembut.

"Siapa yang cemberut?"

"Namjachingu-ku tercinta"

"Namjachingu? Siapa namjachingu-mu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Namjachingu-ku itu manis, mungil, menggoda, imut, cantik dan sekaligus tampan. Ia sangat menyukai warna pink dan bunny. Hampir semua barangnya berwarna pink. Ia juga menyukai cake strawberry dan ice cream strawberry. Ah! Ia adalah roommate-ku" ujarku penjang lebar.

Sungmin hyung menatapku. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Kuangkat dagu-nya dan kukecup bibirnya lembut. Sungmin hyung membalas ciumanku dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku. Kudekatkan kepala Sungmin hyung ke arahku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami dengan tangan kanan. Sedangkan tangan kiri-ku kulingkarkan di pinggang Sungmin hyung, merapatkan tubuh kami.

"Aaahhhnnn... Kkkyyyuuuhhh~" desah Sungmin hyung di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Aku semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. Kujilat bibir Sungmin hyung dan tak beberapa lama Sungmin hyung mulai membuka bibirnya. Kutelusuri mulut manis itu dengan lidahku. Sesekali kumainkan lidah Sungmin hyung. Kami terus pada posisi kami hingga Sungmin hyung menggigit lidahku pelan dan mendorongku menjauh. Kulepas ciumanku.

"Hoshh... Hoshh..."

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin hyung yang memerah karena perbuatanku tadi.

"Minnie, gwenchanayo?"

"Gwe... Hosh... Chana... Hosh... Hosh... Kyu"

Aish~ Wajah namja-chingu-ku ini manis sekali. Membuatku membayangkan hal-hal mesum. Kumohon, jangan lakukan mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku berubah menjadi EvilFox.

"Kyu..."

Sungmin hyung menatapku bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatapku dengan bunny eyes.

"Minnie, jangan lakukan itu"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sungmin hyung polos.

"Minnie, kumohon. Jika kau terus begitu, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama 1 minggu"

"Ap-"

Aku kembali mencium bibir yang sudah merah itu. Segera kumasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulut Sungmin hyung yang masih terbuka. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai membimbing Sungmin hyung ke ranjangku. Kujatuhkan tubuhnya dan aku di atasnya. Kuletakkan tanganku di antara kepala Sungmin hyung, menopang tubuhku agar tidak menimpa tubuh mungil Sungmin hyung.

"Kkk... Kkkyyyuuu..." ucap Sungmin hyung di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Kuhentikkan ciuman itu dan kutatap wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

"Minnie, malam ini kau akan benar-benar menjadi milikku" ujarku.

Tanpa terasa aku mulai menyeringai. Sungmin hyung yang melihat seringaianku hanya bisa menatapku takut.

"Kyu..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Annyeong :)<p>

Gomawo atas semua review'nya ^^

Terima kasih karena telah bersedia ntk mereview FF'ku

* * *

><p>Balesan review :<p>

**- Anh Rin Rin : **Udah lanjut chingu :)

**- mr. X : **Udah lanjut chingu :)

**- Han-RJ : **ga, kok chingu. Kyu ga LDR sama Mimi. Wkwkwkwkw... Kok malah nunggu Kyu selingkuh? Emank knp chingu? Udah lanjut chingu :)

* * *

><p>wew, coman 6 org yg comment O.o<p>

Wkwkwkwk...

Gomawo atas reviewnya :)

Adakah yg masih bersedia ntk memberi review ntk FF ini?


	5. Chapter 5

Title : PAST

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – prekuel Waiting, Still Waiting

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>Sudah sebulan semenjak Sungmin hyung benar-benar menjadi milikku. Setelah apa yang kulakukan pada Sungmin hyung, benar saja ia tidak berjalan dengan benar selama 1 minggu. Itu membuat hyungduel marah padaku dan menghukumku. Alasannya, karena hal itu Sungmin hyung tidak bisa dance di atas panggung dan hanya bisa duduk saat bernyanyi.<p>

"Kyu~"

"Hah?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Sungmin hyung beringsut mendekatiku. Ia menyandarkan kepala-nya di bahuku. Tangannya mulai memainkan jari-jari tanganku.

"Kyu, kau ingat besok hari apa?"

"Besok? Hm… Hari anniversary?" tebakku.

"Ne, hari anniversary kita yang pertama"

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Ya, besok adalah hari peringatan jadian kami setelah 1 tahun aku dan Sungmin hyung berpacaran. Tidak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat. 1 tahun terasa begitu cepat dan singkat.

"Kyu, besok kau ingin kuberi apa?"

"Entahlah, Minnie. Kau ada di sisi-ku saja sudah cukup bagiku. Kau tidak perlu memberikanku apa-apa"

"Tapi aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu" ujar Sungmin hyung.

Kuelus rambut Sungmin hyung lembut.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa, Minnie. Aku sudah memiliki semuanya. Kebahagiaan, kekayaan, keluarga, ketampanan, dan yang terutama aku sudah memilikimu di sisi-ku" ujarku.

Sungmin hyung melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku erat.

"Benarkah, Kyu? Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa aku berikan untukmu?"

"Ada. Ada 2 hal yang bisa kau berikan untukku, Minnie"

"Apa? Apa yang bisa kuberikan? Katakan, Kyu" ujar Sungmin hyung sembari menarik lengan bajuku.

Kutatap Sungmin hyung yang menatapku dengan wajah memelas. Aish~ Wajahnya imut sekali.

"Seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Ada 2 hal, Minnie. Yang pertama, cintailah aku. Jangan mencintai orang lain selain diriku. Apa pun yang terjadi, kau hanya boleh mencintaiku. Dan yang kedua, selalu berada di sisiku. Jangan pernah pergi dariku. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Jangan berpaling dariku. Meski kau menyukai orang lain selain diriku, tetaplah di sisiku" jelasku panjang lebar.

Sungmin hyung memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. Hanya sekilas.

"Aku berjanji, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan berada di sisimu. Jika suatu saat nanti kau tak lagi mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Minnie. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menungguku, karena aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu"

"Ya, aku tau" ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu"

"Wae, Minnie?"

"Tapi kau juga harus berjanji" ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Janji?"

"Ne. Kau akan selalu mencintaiku dan berada di sisiku. Kau harus berjanji Cho Kyuhyun"

Kuangkat tubuh mungil namja-chingu-ku yang manis. Kududukkan tubuhnya dipangkuanku, menghadap ke arahku.

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun berjanji akan selalu mencintai Lee Sungmin dan aku akan selalu berada di sisimu"

Sungmin hyung mendekatkan bibir merahnya ke telingaku. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya di tengkuk-ku, membuatku terbuai.

"Kau harus memegang janji-mu, Cho Kyuhyun. Atau aku akan sangat kecewa padamu"

* * *

><p>Hari ini tepat hari anniversary-ku dengan Sungmin hyung yang pertama. Kami tidak berniat untuk membuat pesta. Yang pasti, hari ini aku ingin bermanja dan dimanja olehnya. Aku ingin Sungmin hyung berada di sisiku seharian dan tak akan kubiarkan hyungduel memisahkanku dengan Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung milikku! Hanya milikku! Tidak akan kubiarkan hyungduel atau pun orang lain menyentuhnya apalagi menyakitinya.<p>

"Minnie~" ujarku manja.

Sungmin hyung menatapku, begitu juga para hyungdeul yang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kami sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, kecuali Siwon hyung, Kibum hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Leeteuk hyung, Kang-In hyung, dan Donghae hyung. Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung sedang sibuk syuting drama terbaru mereka. Ya, mereka bermain di film yang sama. Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sedang siaran radio Sukira. Sedangkan Donghae hyung dan Kang-In hyung ikut namja-chingu mereka. Menurut yang kudengar, Kang-In hyung dan Donghae hyung cemburu karena Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sangat dekat. Jadi mereka ikut siaran radio agar bisa memantau namja-chingu mereka.

"Wae, Kyu?"

"Bolehkah aku tidur dipangkuanmu?" tanyaku dengan wajah memelas.

Kulihat hyungduel hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahku yang kelewat manja.

"Tentu, Kyu"

Sungmin hyung merapatkan kedua kakinya. Ia menepuk paha-nya lembut.

"Tidurlah di sini"

Kudorong Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung yang duduk di sofa agar memberi space untuk kaki-ku yang panjang. Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung yang terusir dari sofa segera duduk di lantai bersama Shindong hyung, Heechul hyung, dan Hankyung hyung. Kurebahkan tubuhku di sofa dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas pangkuan Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Ya, Magnae! Hari ini kau menjijikan sekali" ujar Heechul hyung.

"Menjijikan? Enak saja. Aku hanya bersikap manja pada Minnie. Memangnya itu salah?"

"Tapi sikap manja-mu itu membuatku jijik"

"Bilang saja hyung iri karena Hankyung hyung tidak pernah bermanja-manja pada hyung" ujarku.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan namja-chingu yang manja sepertimu. Hannie selalu memanjakanku. Ia bisa memasak, tidak sepertimu yang memasak ramen saja tidak bisa"

Saat aku ingin membalas ucapan Heechul hyung, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendekap mulutku. Lalu kurasakan nafas seseorang tepat di telingaku.

"Kyu, diamlah. Jangan mencari masalah, arasseo?" bisik Sungmin hyung lembut.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku pelan. Sungmin hyung segera menjauh dari telingaku dan melepas dekapan mulutku. Ia kembali mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Anak pintar"

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa hari ini kau manja sekali pada Minnie hyung?" tanya Ryeowook hyung.

"Aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja pada Minnie-ku. Apakah tidak boleh?"

"Ani. Hanya saja cara-mu bermanja-manja pada Minnie hyung terlalu…"

"Biar saja, memangnya aku peduli?"

"Kyu…" ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Ne ne"

Kugulingkan tubuhku, memunggungi TV. Kulingkarkan lenganku di pinggang Sungmin hyung dan kubenamkan wajahku di sana.

"Gwenchanayo, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Gwenchana, Minnie. Aku sedang malas menonton TV"

"Kalau begitu kita di kamar saja"

Aku segera bangun dari posisi-ku. Kudorong hyungduel agar memberi jalan untukku dan Sungmin hyung. Kugenggam tangan Sungmin hyung erat.

"Ayo, Minnie"

Kami berjalan meninggalkan hyungdeul yang bergumam kesal ke arah kami, tepatnya ke arahku.

"Dasar magnae tidak sopan!"

"Magnae kurang ajar!"

* * *

><p>"Semuanya kumpul di ruang tengah sekarang!"<p>

Aku dan Sungmin hyung segera beranjak keluar kamar. Sesampai di ruang tengah, aku segera duduk di sofa. Sungmin hyung duduk di sampingku. Tak beberapa lama, semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Leeteuk hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung, Kang-In hyung, Siwon hyung, dan Kibum hyung juga sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Mulai hari ini, akan dibuat sub-group baru. Yaitu Super Junior Mandarin. Anggotanya adalah Hankyung-sshi, Donghae-sshi, Siwon-sshi, Ryeowook-sshi, dan Kyuhyun-sshi. Kalian akan berkerjasama dengan 2 orang namja yang telah terpilih" jelas Lee Soo Man-sshi, pemilik SMEntertaiment.

"Zhou Mi, Henry, kalian bisa masuk"

Semua mata yang tadi-nya menatap Lee Soo Man-sshi, segera dialihkan ke arah pintu dorm yang terbuka. Tampak 2 orang namja. Yang pertama berkulit putih, berambut coklat, dan pipi-nya chubby. Sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut merah terang dan tubuhnya tinggi. Hanya itu yang bisa aku deskripsikan. Ah! Kedua namja itu tentu saja tampan, tapi aku lebih tampan dari mereka. Minnie-ku juga lebih manis dari namja berpipi chubby itu.

"Mereka juga akan bergabung dalam Super Junior Mandarin. Ini Henry" ujar Lee Soo Man-sshi sembari menunjuk namja berambut coklat dan berpipi chubby.

"Sedangkan ini Zhou Mi" ujar Lee Soo Man-sshi sembari menunjuk namja berambut merah terang.

Sungmin hyung yang duduk di sebelahku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Henry. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook hyung. Mereka lalu memeluk Henry.

"Mochi! Sudah lama tidak bertemu" ujar Ryeowook hyung.

"Mochi, ke mana saja kau selama ini? Mengapa tidak memberi kabar pada kami?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin hyung yang masih memeluk Henry. Kulepas pelukan itu dan kupeluk Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu?"

Namja bernama Zhou Mi dan Henry, serta Lee Soo Man-sshi menatapku bingung. Sedangkan hyungduel hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkahku.

"Henry~ah. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Anggota Super Junior ke 13. Kyuhyun, dia adalah Henry Lau. Biasa dipanggil Mochi. Sebelum kau masuk Super Junior, Henry pernah direkrut untuk menjadi anggota ke-13. Ia sangat pandai bermain biola" jelas Leeteuk hyung.

"Mwo?"

"Henry imnida" ujar namja itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ujarku sembari membalas uluran tangannya.

"Zhou Mi, perkenalkan. Itu adalah Jung Soo-sshi, biasa di panggil Leeteuk. Ia adalah leader Super Junior. Lalu itu adalah Heechul. Itu Young woon biasa dipanggil Kang-In, Shindong, Jong woon biasa dipanggil Yesung, dan Siwon. Yang di sana Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kibum, dan Hankyung. Ini Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun" ujar Lee Soo Man-sshi.

"Ne. Da jia hao. Wo shi Zhou Mi"

"Wo shi Hangeng" ujar Hankyung hyung.

Kami yang tidak mengerti ucapan mereka hanya bisa memandang bingung.

"Hankyung" panggil Lee Soo Man-sshi.

"Kau yang akan menjadi leader di Super Junior Mandarin. Tolong kau bimbing Zhou Mi agar bisa beradaptasi dan bekerja sama dengan baik" ujarnya.

"Ah, ne"

Satu persatu kami mendatangi namja berambut merah bernama Zhou Mi itu. Kamu menjabat tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri. Tentu saja tak kubiarkan ia menyalami tangan Sungmin hyung, hanya aku yang boleh memegang tangan halus nan lembut milik Sungmin hyung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Zhou Mi dan Henry akan menginap di sini" ujar Lee Soo Man-sshi.

"Mwo? Menginap di sini? Mereka akan tidur di mana, Soo Man-sshi?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

Well, kamar yang ada di dorm ini sudah penuh. Satu kamar untuk Kang-In hyung dan Leeteuk hyung. Satu kamar untuk Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung. Satu kamar untuk Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung. Satu kamar untuk Shindong hyung. Satu kamar untuk Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung. Satu kamar untuk Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung. Dan kamar terakhir adalah kamarku dan Sungmin hyung. Totalnya 7 kamar dan semua-nya sudah penuh. Tidak ada kamar tambahan di dorm ini. Jika mereka menginap, mereka setidaknya harus rela untuk tidur di ruang tengah.

"Terserah. Semuanya kuserahkan padamu, Jung soo" ujar Lee Soo Man-sshi.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku, Soo Man-sshi?"

"Karena kau leader Super Junior. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa"

Lee Soo Man-sshi berjalan keluar dorm dan meninggalkan kami di sini yang masih bingung dengan bertambahnya anggota baru dan penghuni baru di dorm kami yang sudah penuh ini.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Sungmin hyung" ujar Henry.

Kutatap namja itu tajam. Apa dia bilang? Tidur dengan Sungmin hyung? Enak saja. Sungmin hyung tidak akan kubiarkan dengan namja itu.

"Kyu?"

Sungmin hyung menengadahkan kepalanya, menatapku. Kugelengkan kepala-ku dengan segera. Aku semakin memeluk tubuh Sungmin hyung erat. Sungmin hyung mengelus tanganku lembut dan kembali menatap Henry.

"Mian, Mochi. Kau tidak bisa tidur denganku. Kyu tidak mengijinkan" ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Mwo? Memangnya dia siapa hingga bisa melarang hyung untuk tidur denganku?"

Huh, dasar tidak sopan. Aku ini kan namja-chingu Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu itu–"

"Aku namja-chingu-nya Minnie. Kenapa? Tidak senang?" tanyaku.

Kukecup pipi Sungmin hyung sekilas. Bukti bahwa Sungmin hyung adalah milikku. Hanya milikku.

"A-a-apa?"

"Aku ini namja-chingu-nya Minnie-ku. Apa perlu kuulangi sekali lagi?" tanyaku.

"T-ta-tapi…"

"Kyu…"

Kubungkukkan tubuhku sedikit, mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajah Sungmin hyung.

"Wae, Minnie?"

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu" tegur Sungmin hyung.

Kukecup pipi Sungmin hyung sekilas. Meski hanya sekilas, wajah Sungmin hyung tetap memerah.

"Apa pun untuk Minnie-ku"

"Aish~ Sudah selesai bertengkarnya? Sekarang bantu aku memikirkan cara agar semua bisa tidar dengan nyaman" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

"Di kamarku hanya ada satu ranjang, hyung. Jadi Mochi atau pun Zhou Mi tidak bisa tidur di kamarku" ujar Donghae hyung.

"Ne, aku tau Donghae~ah"

"Aku tidak mau berbagi ranjang. Mereka juga tidak boleh tidur dengan Hannie-ku" ujar Heechul hyung.

"Ranjangku dan ranjang Wookie tidak mungkin bisa ditiduri 2 orang" ujar Yesung hyung.

"Ranjangku hanya satu. Mereka tidak mungkin tidur denganku" ujar Shindong hyung.

"Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan mereka. Nanti mereka menyentuh harta-ku" ujarku.

"Kyu…"

"Bagaimana jika rusak? Bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja mereka menginjak kaset game-ku? Bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja mereka menjatuhkan PSP-ku? Bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja mereka menendang PS-ku? Bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja mereka menumpahkan air di laptop-ku?"

"Aish~ Kau sungguh berlebihan, magnae" ujar Eunhyuk hyung.

"Terserah. Aku hanya ingin melindungi harta-harta berharga-ku"

"Berarti yang tersisa hanya kamarku. Bagaimana Kang-in~ah?"

"Terserah kau saja, chagi"

"Mereka bisa memakai kamar kami, hyung"

Semua menatap ke asal suara yang ternyata suara Kibum hyung. Hyungduel menatap Kibum hyung dan Siwon hyung seakan mereka adalah dewa dari khayangan yang membawa keselamatan.

"Siwon… Kibum…"

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung berlari ke arah Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung. Mereka memeluk Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung dengan erat.

"Kalian penyelamat!" ujar Eunhyuk hyung histeris.

Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan mata tertutup, membuat rambutku tanpa sengaja menggelitik leher Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu, geli" ujar Sungmin hyung sembari terkekeh pelan.

" Mian, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu geli"

Aku kembali melihat ke arah Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung. Ah~ Sekarang tidak hanya Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung yang memeluk Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung. Yesung hyung, Kang-In hyung, dan Heechul hyung juga ikut memeluk Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung. Ckckck. Sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Kalian penyelamat"

"Aish~ Kalian ini sungguh kekanak-kanakkan" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

"Biar saja" ujar Yesung hyung.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Sekarang lepaskan pelukan kalian dari Siwon dan Kibum. Lihat wajah mereka yang memerah. Kalian membuat mereka sesak napas"

Dengan segera Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung, Yesung hyung, Heechul hyung, dan Kang-In hyung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Hehehe… Mianhae Siwon~ah, Kibum~ah" ujar Heechul hyung.

"Gwenchana, hyung"

"Siwon~ah, memangnya hari ini kalian tidak tidur di dorm?"

"Hari ini Siwon hyung mengajakku menginap di rumahnya" jelas Kibum hyung yang wajahnya memerah.

Bisa kulihat Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung berbisik-bisik. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah mereka.

"Siwonnie…"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Mau memperkenalkan Kibum pada calon mertua, ya?"

Aish~ Mereka mulai menggoda Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung. Menarik. Mungkin aku bisa ikut berpartisipasi.

"Loh? Bukannya sudah sah sebagai mertua?" tanyaku.

"Aish~ Sudah… Sudah… Jangan menggoda mereka lagi. Sekarang masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Zhou Mi, Henry, kalian akan tidur di kamar Siwon dan Kibum" lerai Leeteuk hyung.

Seketika itu juga, aku segera membawa Sungmin hyung ke kamar kami. Begitu pula para hyungdeul yang membawa namja-chingu mereka ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

><p>"Minnie, kenapa kau diam saja?"<p>

Tidak ada tanggapan. Aku segera mem-pause game yang sedang kumainkan. Kulirik namja-chingu-ku yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, berbaring memunggungiku. Sejak tadi saat Lee Soo Man-sshi pergi dari dorm, Sungmin hyung terus menatap Zhou Mi. Entah apa yang dilihat Sungmin hyung dari namja itu. Sudah jelas aku lebih tampan, lebih cerdas, lebih baik, lebih segala-gala-nya dari namja itu.

Aku berjalan ke arah ranjang Sungmin hyung. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengelus kepala Sungmin hyung lembut.

"Minnie, aku tau kau belum tidur"

Sungmin hyung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat mata-nya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kyu…" bisik Sungmin hyung pelan.

"Minnie, gwenchanayo? Kau sakit?"

"Gwenchana, Kyu"

"Lalu kau kenapa? Apa aku membuatmu kesal lagi?" tanyaku.

"Ani. Aku hanya sedang bingung"

"Waeyo? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Minnie"

Sungmin hyung menggeser tubuhnya, lalu menepuk ranjangnya pelan. Aku segera berbaring di samping Sungmin hyung dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Kyu, namja bernama Zhou Mi itu…"

"Minnie, jangan bilang kau menyukainya. Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya. Jangan bilang dia adalah mantan pacarmu. Jangan bilang dia cinta pertamamu. Jangan bilang dia kau pernah suka atau pun cinta padanya. Jangan bilang, Minnie. Jeongmal saranghamnida. I love you. Wo ai ni. Aishiteru"

Aku segera mencium bibir Sungmin hyung. Kupeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tanganku, menganalisir jarak yang ada. Dan sebelah tangan kuletakkan di tengkuk Sungmin hyung, memperdalam ciumanku. Kumasukkan lidahku ke dalam bibir Sungmin hyung yang sedikit terbuka. Kujelajahi rongga mulut itu. Bibir Sungmin hyung milikku. Tubuh Sungmin hyung milikku. Sungmin hyung adalah milikku. Siapa pun namja China bernama Zhou Mi itu, aku tidak peduli. Sungmin hyung adalah milikku, hanya milikku. Tak akan kubiarkan ia menyentuh milikku, tidak akan pernah.

"K… Kyu… Ah… He… Hen… Ah… Tikan…"

Kulepas bibir yang sedang kulumat. Nafas kami terengah-engah. Kupeluk Sungmin hyung erat, seolah-olah Sungmin hyung akan pergi meninggalkanku jika aku tidak memeluknya erat bahkan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Minnie…"

Sungmin hyung masih terengah-engah.

"Minnie, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tidak akan pernah. Jika kau pergi dariku, aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku. Apa pun caranya" ujarku.

Sungmin hyung terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak akan menginggalkanmu, Kyu. Nado saranghamnida. I love you too. Wo ye ai ni. Aishiteru"

"Lalu, kenapa kau membicarakan namja China itu?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya merasa pernah melihat bahkan bertemu Zhou Mi" jelas Sungmin hyung.

"Sudahlah, Minnie. Jangan memikirkan namja China itu lagi, sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Lalalala~<p>

Makin lama makin dikit yg review xD

Ntar lama" ga ada yg kasih review #stress

Aneh yah, knp di FF Intimate byk yg kasih review

Sedangkan FF ini? Syukur" masih ada yg mau kasih review 1 :D

* * *

><p>Balesan review :<p>

**- MegaKyu : **wah, aku ga tau knp ga ada... mungkin udah tertimbun sama FF yg lain ;) Aku ga bisa buat adegan NC, chingu =.= Jadi aku skip...

**- mr. X : **Aku baru sadar... Chingu namja yah? kok pake mr? nanti ada kok konflik'nya, full... ne, bener... masih untung ada yg mau kasih review. sekarang aku udah ga peduli lg, mau review ga review. terserah reader aja :)

**- Han-RJ : **Gwenchana... Iy, donk... Masa Min udah ga perjaka? Zhou Mi'nya baru dipinjemin sama Henry tuh... Makanya baru dateng di chap ini :D

* * *

><p>Gomawo atas reviewnya<p>

Kalo ada yg mau kasih review, makasih

Kalo ga mau, terserah...

Aku udah capek, bodoh deh mau dikasih review apa ga~

Lalalala~


	6. Chapter 6

Title : PAST

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – prekuel Waiting, Still Waiting

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>"Zhou Mi"<p>

"Ne, hyung?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke game center"

Game center?

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Aku ikut!" seruku.

Zhou Mi-ge dan Leeteuk hyung menatapku bingung. Yah, tentu saja. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba aku datang dan berseru ingin ikut.

Aku tersenyum pada Leeteuk hyung.

"Aku ikut ke game center ya, hyung? Bolehkan aku ke game center?"

"Kau kan sudah punya PS 1, PS 2, PS 3, PSP, laptop, X-box, dan DS"

"Tapi aku ingin main game yang ada di game center, hyung" ujarku sedikit merengek.

"Ada apa?"

Kubalikkan tubuhku. Nampak Sungmin hyung berjalan menghampiri aku, Zhou Mi-ge, dan Leeteuk hyung. Dipelukkannya terdapat boneka bunny pink.

"Minnie, aku mau ke game center" ujarku.

"Game center?"

"Ne. Boleh ya?"

"Pergi dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Zhou Mi-ge"

Tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin hyung tertekuk. Ia memeluk boneka bunny pink-nya semakin erat.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang tidak boleh?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Sungmin hyung. Kupeluk tubuhnya dan kuusap rambutnya lembut.

"Minnie, aku kan hanya ke game center bukan pergi kencan. Benarkan Zhou Mi-ge?"

Aku menatap tajam pada Zhou Mi-ge, meminta persetujuannya.

"Ne, kami hanya ke game center" ujar Zhou Mi-ge.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak akan pulang malam-malam"

"…"

"Aku janji"

"…"

Kueratkan pelukanku.

"Nanti aku belikan cake strawberry waktu itu, mau?"

"…"

"Cake strawberry? Aku mau!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah asal suara. Terlihat Eunhyuk hyung berlari ke arah kami. Di belakangnya tampak Donghae hyung berjalan mengikuti namja-chingu-nya.

"Hyukkie, jangan berlari. Nanti kau ja–"

Srett…

Eunhyuk hyung terpleset. Dengan sigap Donghae hyung segera berlari dan menyelamatkan Eunhyuk hyung.

"G-go-gomawo, Hae" ujar Eunhyuk hyung yang wajahnya kini telah memerah sepenuhnya.

"Choenmanneyo, chagi. Gwenchanayo?"

"Ne, gwenchana"

Suasana menjadi hening. Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung terus pada posisi mereka. Dimana Donghae hyung menahan tubuh Eunhyuk hyung yang terjatuh ke belakang. Seperti Superman yang menyelamatkan seorang wanita. Yah, posisinya seperti itu. Superman yang menyelamatkan seorang wanita.

"Hm… Jadi, apakah kau akan ikut denganku Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya Zhou Mi-ge memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah! Apa?"

"Apakah kau ikut denganku ke game center Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Minnie~"

Sungmin hyung melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan berjalan pergi.

"Terserah kau, Kyu. Itu hak-mu. Aku tidak berhak untung melarangmu" ujar Sungmin hyung tanpa melihatku sedikit pun.

"Kyu, aku titip cake strawberry!"

* * *

><p>Kulirik jam tanganku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 12 malam. Ah~ Tak terasa sudah 15 jam aku bermain di game center. Kurenggangkan otot-otot-ku yang sudah kaku dan hampir mati rasa. Kulirik sebelahku, tampak seorang namja yang masih sibuk bermain game.<p>

"Gege" panggilku.

"Gege"

Namja itu menoleh dan menatapku.

"Aku sudah mau pulang. Gege masih mau main?"

Zhou Mi-ge melirik jam tangannya.

"Masih jam setengah 12 malam"

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu. Annyoeng" ujarku sembari meninggalkan Zhou Mi-ge.

Aku berjalan menyusuri pertokoan. Sayup-sayup kudengar seseorang berlari ke arahku. Langkah itu semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Kuputar tubuhku dan mendapati seorang namja berambut merah yang tengah menatapku.

"Ya! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Kukira Zhou Mi-ge masih ingin main"

Zhou Mi-ge menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang"

Aku berjalan mengikuti Zhou Mi-ge. Tubuhnya tegap, membuat terlihat sangat gagah saat berjalan. Aish~ Apa yang kupikirkan?

Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mengenyahkan semua pikiran aneh yang melintas di otakku.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, cepatlah. Sudah mau hujan"

Aku segera berlari mengejar Zhou Mi-ge yang sudah berjarak sangat jauh.

"Tunggu aku!"

* * *

><p>"Kyu, kau baru pulang?"<p>

"Ne, hyung"

Aku berjalan ke ruang tengah. Di belakangku Zhou Mi-ge mengikutiku. Aku duduk di lantai, di antara Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung. Sedangkan Zhou Mi-ge duduk di antara Henry dan Ryeowook hyung.

"Kenapa hyungdeul berkumpul di sini?" tanyaku.

Aku melihat ke seluruh ruangan. Tak kutemukan sosok yang kucari di ruangan itu. Aku berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah tanpa menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Kubuka pintu kamarku. Ruangan itu masih sama seperti saat aku meninggalkannya. Ranjangku masih berantakan. PSP-ku masih berada di atas bantalku. X-box-ku masih berantakan di lantai dan kaset game-ku masih berserakan di lantai. Ranjang pink Sungmin hyung terlihat rapi. Bonekanya tersusun rapi. Kutatap ruangan itu, berharap sosok yang kucari ada di ruangan itu. Namun sosoknya tidak ada di sana.

"Kyu"

"Wae, hyung?"

"Kau mencari Sungmin?"

Kututup pintu kamarku dan segera berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Minnie dimana, hyung?"

"Duduklah dulu"

Aku menuruti perintah Leeteuk hyung dan kembali duduk di antara Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung.

"Minnie dimana?"

"Itu yang akan kita bicarakan" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

"Aish~ Jung soo, jangan mengulur waktu. Tidur malam tidak baik untuk kecantikan, kau tau" ujar Heechul hyung.

"Hyung, bisakah aku kembali ke kamar duluan? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk" ujar Eunhyuk hyung.

"Ne, kalian semua sudah boleh kembali ke kamar masing-masing" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

Hyungdeul dan Henry berjalan ke kamar masing-masing. Hanya aku, Leeteuk hyung, dan Kang-In hyung yang masih berada di ruang tengah.

"Jadi, kau bertanya dimana Sungmin?"

"Ne. Minnie dimana?"

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya.

"Selama tiga hari ke depan Sungmin akan kembali ke rumahnya" ujar Kang-In hyung.

"A-a-apa?"

"Tadi siang, beberapa saat setelah kau dan Zhou Mi pergi ke game center. Kedua orang tua Sungmin datang dan menjemputnya. Lee Soo Man-sshi sudah memberi izin" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

"T-tapi…"

"Sungmin juga diliburkan selama tiga hari"

"Mwo?"

"Dan kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau dilarang menghubungi dan mengunjungi Sungmin sampai ia kembali ke dorm"

"A-apa? Itu tidak mungkin, hyung! Lagi pula, itu konyol! Kenapa aku tidak boleh menghubungi dan mengunjungi Minnie? Minnie adalah namja-chingu-ku. Jika hyung melarangku menghubungi dan mengunjungi Minnie, itu sama saja dengan menyuruhku untuk putus dengan Minnie!" seruku marah.

"3 hari, Kyu. Hanya 3 hari. Tidakkah kau bisa bertahan?"

Kuacak-acak rambutku. Ini membingungkan, sangat membingungkan. Kenapa Leeteuk hyung dan Kang-In hyung melarangku menghubungi dan mengunjungi Sungmin hyung?

"Terserah kau, hyung" ujarku sembari berlalu ke kamarku.

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Tanpa terasa 3 hari sudah berlalu, namun Sungmin tak juga kembali ke dorm. Selama 3 hari, Kyuhyun terlihat biasa saja. Tak ada kerinduan di matanya. Ia terlihat sangat senang di samping Zhou Mi. Mereka selalu bermain dan bercanda. Zhou Mi berhasil membuat Kyuhyun lupa pada Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tertawa. Dan tanpa disadari Zhou Mi, ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya, belum menyadari perasaan yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum, namun saat malam hari tiba senyum itu lenyap seperti tak pernah ada. Kesedihan terlihat jelas di matanya. Namun tidak ada tau. Hanya dia, dirinya yang tau kenapa ia bersedih. Ia tak pernah menunjukkan kesedihan itu di depan member yang lain. Bukan karena takut, bukan karena tidak ingin membuat yang lain khawatir. Tapi, ia selalu lupa akan kesedihannya setiap ada Zhou Mi di sampingnya. Semua karena Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi membuatnya melupakan kerinduannya pada Sungmin, bahkan membuatnya lupa pada namja-chingu-nya itu.

Setiap malam, setiap Kyuhyun melihat kasur Sungmin yang kosong, setiap ia menyadari bahwa ia sangat merindukan room-mate-nya, setiap Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan tak ada Sungmin di sampingnya. Hanya ada kesedihan di matanya. Ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak menghubungi ataupun berlari dari dorm menuju rumah Sungmin yang berjarak puluhan kilometer hanya untuk melihat wajah Sungmin. Hanya untuk memeluk namja pecinta pink itu.

"Minnie, neomu bogoshipo"

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

Sudah 5 hari, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin akan kembali ke dorm. Hari ini Hankyung, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi, dan Henry pergi ke China untuk promo album pertama mereka. Awalnya Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Kibum berniat untuk ikut ke China. Tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai. Karena jadwal acara yang sedikit padat, mereka tidak bisa ikut.

"Kyu, kau tidak menghubungi Sungmin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, bukankah sudah lebih dari 3 hari?" tanya Donghae.

"A-aku… Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Aku akan mencoba untuk menghubunginya setiba di China nanti"

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan Sungmin. Dan setibanya di China, Kyuhyun kembali lupa pada Sungmin. Melupakan Sungmin yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di suatu tempat. Ia kembali bersenang-senang dengan Zhou Mi dan tertawa bahagia. Ini bukan salahnya, bukan salah Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi. Tapi mereka hanya kejam. Kejam pada Sungmin yang tak bisa melakukan apa pun, yang tidak mengetahui apa pun. Kejam karena mereka bersenang-senang tanpa mengetahui apa yang dialami oleh Sungmin. Ya, Lee Sungmin yang tengah berjuang melawan kematian yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kematian yang menunggunya dan semakin mendekat.

* * *

><p><strong>-Di saat yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda-<strong>

Seorang namja terbaring lemah tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Sudah lewat 5 hari, namun namja itu tak juga terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajah namja itu terlihat sangat pucat. Di pergelangan tangan namja itu terdapat infus. Tak jauh dari tempat namja itu berada, terlihat 2 orang namja dan seorang yeojya yang memandang namja yang tengah berbaring itu dengan khawatiran yang amat sangat. Ya, mereka adalah keluarga Lee. Dan namja yang terbaring tak berdaya itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Namja ceria yang sangat menyukai warna pink dan boneka bunny, serta sangat mencintai seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, cepatlah sadar" ujar salah seorang namja bernama Sungjin.

Sungjin menatap hyung satu-satunya dengan sedih. Ia tak percaya bahwa penyakit hyungnya akan kambuh bahkan bertambah parah. Anemia yang telah sembuh 12 tahun yang lalu kembali menyerang Sungmin. Hyungnya yang ceria, baik, dan sangat ia sayangi harus kembali merasakan sakit yang telah sembuh. Anemia yang di derita hyungnya kini telah berubah menjadi leukimia stadium 2. Jika saja ia bisa melihat senyum manis di wajah hyungnya lagi, ia rela menukar posisinya dengan Sungmin. Ia rela jika ia yang terjangkit leukimia stadium 2. Di saat yang sama, Sungjin juga merasa sangat marah. Ia ingat saat Sungmin meneleponnya dan dengan semangat mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menjadi kekasih.

**-Flashback-**

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo, Sungjin~ah"

"Hyung! Rupanya kau masih ingat padaku"

"Ya! Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu. Kau kan dongsaengku tersayang"

"Bukankah Kyuhyun, dongsaeng tersayang hyung?"

"Hehehe…"

"…"

"Sungjin, kau marah?"

"Ani, aku hanya bingung. Tumben sekali hyung meneleponku"

"Jangan meledekku! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Sejak 3 hari yang lalu, aku dan Kyuhyun telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Omona! Aku masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa ia menerima pernyataan cintaku"

"Mwo? Chukkae, hyung. Hyung harus mentraktir-ku makan untuk merayakan hal itu. Jika tidak, aku akan mengambil semua barang berwarna pink-mu, hyung"

"Ya! Jangan kau lakukan itu. Mereka sangat penting bagiku"

"Kalau tidak mau, kau harus mentraktirku hyung"

"Ne, aku akan mentraktirmu Sungjin"

**-Flashback end-**

Saat itu Sungjin merasa sangat senang, karena ia merupakan orang pertama di luar member Super Junior yang diberitahu perihal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ya, ia turut bahagia untuk hyung satu-satunya. Ia bahagia jika Sungmin bahagia. Tapi kini Sungjin marah, sangat marah. Ia marah pada Kyuhyun, namja yang sangat dicintai Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi Sungmin sedikit pun. Memang Sungjin yang meminta member Super Junior yang saat itu ada dorm untuk tidak memberitahukan penyakit anemia yang diderita oleh Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Sungjin hanya memberitahu bahwa anemia Sungmin kambuh, bukan anemia yang telah berubah menjadi leukimia stadium 2. Sungjin jugalah yang melarang Kyuhyun menghubungi dan mengunjungi Sungmin. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun tidak berusaha untuk mencari kabar tentang hyung-nya, tentang Sungmin. Sungjin mengira bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin. Ia mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan menghubungi dan mengunjungi Sungmin meskipun hyungdeul Super Junior melarang. Tapi apa? Kyuhyun tidak menghubungi Sungmin sedikit pun.

Pernah Sungjin datang ke dorm Super Junior untuk memberitahu hyungdeul bahwa Sungmin belum sadar, namun apa yang ia lihat di sana? Bukan, bukan penampakan. Bukan hyungdeul yang tengah bermesraan dengan namja-chingu masing-masing. Yang Sungjin lihat adalah Kyuhyun. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun namja-chingu Lee Sungmin. Sungjin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa bahagia dengan seorang namja berambut merah di sampingnya. Sungjin sangat marah saat itu. Ingin rasanya memukul Kyuhyun hingga tak bisa bangkit berdiri lagi. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Sungmin sedih, sehingga ia hanya melewati mereka dan segera masuk ke kamar Leeteuk dan Kang-In. Setelah memberitahu tentang keadaan Sungmin yang tak juga sadar, Sungjin segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Saat melewati ruang tengah, lagi-lagi Sungjin melihat Kyuhyun dan namja berambut merah. Mereka sedang berpelukan dan tertawa bahagia. Sungjin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dokter! Suster!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Sungjin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat eomma-nya yang sedang berteriak memanggil dokter dan suster. Segera saja beberapa suster dan dokter datang. Mereka segera memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Sungjin tersentak kaget saat melihat tangan Sungmin bergerak, meski hanya sedikit gerakan kecil.

"Eomma, Sungmin hyung…"

"Ne, Sungmin menggerakan tangannya"

Mr. Lee, Mrs. Lee, dan Sungjin menunggu di luar ruang rawat Sungmin, menunggu kabar baik dari dokter yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Tak beberapa lama, pintu terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang tersebut diikuti beberapa perawat.

"Keluarga Lee Sungmin-sshi?"

"Ne, kami keluarga Lee Sungmin. Ada apa dengan putra saya, dok? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Keadaan pasien baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan sudah sadar. Untuk saat ini, sebaiknya dibiarkan istirahat terlebih dahulu" jelas dokter.

"Apakah sudah boleh dijenguk, dok?"

"Ya, pasien sudah boleh dijenguk"

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida, dok"

Mr. Lee, Ms. Lee, dan Sungjin segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruang rawat Sungmin. Di sana, Sungmin sedang menatap keluarga-nya.

"A… Appha… Eom… Eommha… Sung… Jhin…" ujar Sungmin berbisik kecil.

Ms. Lee segera mendekati putra sulungnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Sungmin~ah… Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Umma sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, chagi"

"Eomma… A-aku… Bha… Ik… Baik… Shajha…"

"Hyung, jangan memaksakan diri untuk berbicara. Lebih baik sekarang hyung istirahat"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata dan segera tertidur kembali.

"Hyung, beristirahatlah"

* * *

><p>Hari ini genap seminggu sudah Sungmin berada di rumah sakit. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia memaksa untuk kembali ke dorm. Usaha berbuah manis. Akhirnya Sungmin diperbolehkan kembali ke dorm, asalkan Sungjin ikut dan menginap selama 3 hari. Maka di sinilah Lee bersaudara itu berada, di depan pintu dorm.<p>

TING TONG!

Sungjin memencet bel.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Tak beberapa lama, seseorang membuka pintu. Di pelukannya terdapat sebungkus keripik kentang yang sangat besar.

"Sungmin! Omona, kau kembali" ujar Shindong.

"Annyeong, Shindong hyung" ujar Sungmin dan Sungjin bersamaan.

"LEETEUK HYUNG! HEECHUL HYUNG! YESUNG HYUNG! KANG-ING HYUNG! EUNHYUK! KIBUM! CEPAT KEMARI! ADA SUNGMIN DAN SUNGJIN!"

Drap drap drap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam dorm. Lalu muncullah member Super Junior satu persatu. Leeteuk dan Kang-In datang dengan Kang-In menggendong Leeteuk ala bridal style. Heechul datang dengan Heebum dipelukannya. Yesung datang dengan ddangkoma bersaudara dipelukannya. Eunhyuk datang dengan semangkuk ramen di pelukannya. Hanya Kibum yang datang dengan normal.

"Sungmin!"

"Sungmin hyung!"

"Annyeong semuanya" sapa Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong hyungduel. Selama 3 hari ke depan, aku akan menginap di sini. Mohon bantuannya"

"Ah! Sungjin, annyeong. Ayo semuanya masuk ke dalam. Tidak enak berbicara seperti ini. Dan Yongwoon. Bisakah kau menurunkanku? Aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Ani. Aku akan menggendong hyung"

"Aish~ Terserah kalian. Sekarang cepat masuk ke dalam. Kalian menghalangi jalan!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Ah~ Ternyata udah chap 6, berarti tinggal 3 chap dan FF ini akan tamat ^^<p>

Mianhae, aku update'nya telat bgt

Aku lg byk ulangan, jd ga bisa update

Khekekeke... Mianhaeee~

* * *

><p>Special thank's for :<p>

Park Min Rin, MegaKyu, nahanakyu, diitactorlove, Han-RJ, SparKyuAlan

* * *

><p>Gomawo atas kesediannya ntk mereview FF'ku ^^<p>

Adakah yg mau review lg?


	7. Chapter 7

Title : PAST

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – prekuel Waiting, Still Waiting

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>Ini sudah lima hari semenjak aku kembali ke dorm, namun aku belum bertemu Kyuhyun sama sekali. Aku merindukan namdongsaeng sekaligus namjachingu-ku itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya ya? Apakah dia sudah makan? Apakah makannya cukup? Sudah makan belum? Apa tidurnya cukup? Bagaimana keadaannya? Berbagai pertanyan memenuhi otakku.<p>

"Minnie hyung!" seru sesorang dari luar kamarku.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan masuklah Kibum. Aku segera bangun dari posisiku yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang Kyuhyun dan memeluk bantal Kyuhyun.

"Kibummie!"

Kibum memelukku erat. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu Kibum. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihatnya.

"Bummie, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Bagaimana keadaan hyung saat ini? Aku dengar hyung sempat masuk rumah sakit karena anemia hyung kambuh" ujar Kibum cemas.

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar kecemasan Kibum. Meski saat aku masuk rumah sakit tidak ada yang menjengukku, tapi aku tau bahwa mereka semua mencemaskan keadaanku. Kecuali Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi tentunya. Mereka tidak tau bahwa anemia-ku kambuh. Lagipula semua member hanya tau bahwa anemia-ku kambuh. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa aku sekarang mengidap leukemia stadium dua. Terima kasih pada appa, eomma, dan Sungjin yang tidak memberitahukan keadaanku yang sebenarnya pada hyungdeul dan dongsaengduel-ku. Mereka tau aku tidak mau membuat mereka yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga cemas. Sudah cukup aku menyusahkan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kibum. Kau juga, jangan lupa istirahat. Aku tau kau sibuk, tetapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Arraseo?"

"Ne, hyung"

BRAKK!

Pintu kamar-ku kembali terbuka dan masuklah Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung, Kang-In hyung, Shindong hyung, dan Eunhyuk. Mereka semua tersenyum ramah, namun bagiku itu sangat mencurigakan.

"Hyung, Eunhyuk… Sedang apa kemari? Apa kalian tidak ada job?" tanyaku.

Mereka semakin berjalan mendekatiku dan Kibum. Kulepas pelukanku dari Kibum dan berjalan mundur. Firasatku benar-benar tidak enak. Ya ampun, ada apa ini sebenanrnya? Kenapa mereka manatapku seperti itu? Dan lagi, kenapa sekarang Kibum ikut melihatku seperti itu?

"Ka-ka-kalian… Ka-kalian mau apa?" tanyaku gugup.

Kupejamkan mataku, menanti apa pun yang akan mereka lakukan padaku.

"BERSIAPLAH!"

"Kyaaa!"

* * *

><p>Aku tidak menyangka mereka melakukan semua ini untukku. Bahkan appa eomma, dan Sungjin juga ikut berkomplot.<p>

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriakku.

"Kenapa mataku di tutup?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hyung, diamlah" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa diam?" teriakku lagi.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian mengikatku?"

"Kyaaaa! Turunkan aku!"

Aku terus berteriak dan protes pada semua member. Namun mereka tak sedikit pun menghiraukan teriakanku. Kurasakan tubuhku di dudukkan di sebuah bangku. Lalu aku mendengar suara mesin yang dinyalakan. Sepertinya mereka akan membawaku ke suatu tempat.

"Hei! Kalian mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku masih dengan berteriak.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hello, anybody hmmppphhh—"

Ucapakanku terpotong saat sesuatu seperti kain dimasukkan ke dalam mulutku.

"Hmmpphhh!"

"Hhhmmmppphhh!"

"hhmmpphhh!"

"hmpphhhh!"

Aku terus meronta dan meronta. Aku juga berusaha untuk menendang apa pun yang bisa kutendang. Namun tiba-tiba mereka mengikat kaki-ku.

* * *

><p>Kurasakan mobil berhenti bergerak dan mesin mobil dimatikan. Sepertinya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Hei! Kenapa hyungdeul, Eunhyuk, dan Kibum belum melepaskan ikatan tangan serta kaki-ku? Mereka juga tidak melepaskan kain yang mereka masukkan ke dalam mulutku untuk membuatku diam. Dan jangan lupakan kain yang menutup mataku ini. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku?<p>

"Hyung, kita sudah sampai" ujar Kibum.

Kurasakan tubuhku diangkat oleh seseorang. Aku berusaha melepaskan tubuhku.

"Sungmin, jangan meronta-ronta seperti itu. Atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu"

Aku terdiam mendengar ancaman dari Kang-In hyung. Sepertinya Kang-In hyunglah yang saat ini sedang menggendong tubuhku. Leeteuk hyung, jangan bunuh aku. Karena bukan mau-ku digendong oleh Kang-In hyung,

Tak beberapa lama, Kang-In hyung menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Ia mendudukanku di sebuah kursi yang menurutku sangat empuk. Dan bau apa ini? Ini sangat harum, seperti bau parfumku. Kurasakan seseorang melepaskan ikatan kaki-ku, lalu mengeluarkan kain yang ada di dalam mulutku.

"Hei! Kita ada dimana?"

"Diamlah, Sungmin. Atau aku akan memasukkan kain ini ke dalam mulutmu lagi" ujar Heechul hyung.

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan diam. Tapi jangan masukan kain itu ke dalam mulutku"

Seseorang mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Anak pintar" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

Lalu kurasakan tali yang mengikat tanganku telah terlepas. Dan kain yang mengikat kedua mataku mulai di buka. Saat membuka mata, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan. Sepertinya mereka mematikan lampu.

TRING!

Lampu menyala. Kusipitkan mataku, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyala. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Ini seperti sebuah café. Semua yang ada di tempat ini berwana pink. Mulai dari meja, kursi, dinding, lantai, lukisan, bunga, vas, boneka, kado, hingga kue. Tunggu sebentar. Kado? Kue?Adaapa ini? Kenapa ada kue dan kado? Seingatku ini buka tanggal 1 Januari dan ini bukan hari ulang tahunku.

"Leeteuk hyung?"

"Heechul hyung?"

"Yesung hyung?"

"Kang-In hyung?"

"Shindong hyung?"

"Eunhyuk?"

"Kibum?"

Kupanggil satu persatu semua member. Namun aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali.

"Sungmin~ah"

Kubalikkan badanku ke asal suara. Disanaberdiri sembilan orang namja dan seorang yeojya. Mereka semua mengenakan jas berwarna pink, di dalamnya terdapat kemeja bernama putih, dan celana yang juga berwarna pink. Sedangkan yeojya itu mengenakan dress panjang hingga menutupi kaki berwarna pink. Terdapat setangkai bunga berwarna pink di tangan mereka.

"Appa?"

"Eomma?"

"Sungjin?"

"Leeteuk hyung?"

"Heechul hyung?"

"Yesung hyung?"

"Kang-In hyung?"

"Shindong hyung?"

"Eunhyuk?"

"Kibum?"

"A-a-apa? A-ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian memakai baju warna pink?" tanyaku.

Mereka berjalan ke arahku. Satu persatu mereka memberikan bunga yang ada di tangan mereka padaku. Mereka juga mengucapkan selamat.

"Adaapa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian mengucapkan selamt padaku? Seingatku aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini"

"Sungmin hyung, apa kau lupa?" tanya Sungjin.

Aku memiringkan kepala-ku sedikit dan menatap mereka semua bingung.

"Lupa? Sepertinya aku tidak melupakan apa pun"

"Sungmin, hari ini adalah hari dimana kau memulai debut-mu bersama kami semua. Super Junior" jelas Leeteuk hyung.

Aku terbelalak kaget. Hari dimana aku memulai debut-ku bersama Super Junior. Aku tidak menyangka mereka semua masih mengingatnya.

"Ini semua ide Sungjin, loh" ujar eomma.

Aku menatap Sungjin yang juga sedang menatapku. Ia tersenyum. Kupeluk namdongseangku itu.

"Sungjin~ah. Cheongmal gomawo"

"Ne, hyung. Cheonmanneyo"

Kulepaskan pelukanku dari Sungjin dan memeluk appa, eomma, serta semua member satu-persatu. Tak lupa mengicapkan terima kasih kepada mereka yang telah memberikan surprise ini padaku.

"Tapi Sungjin~ah"

"Wae, hyung?"

"Kenapa kalian semua memakai baju warna pink?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau menyukai warna pink, Sungmin~ah" ujar Yesung hyung.

"Tapi kan…"

"Adaapa?" tanya Shindong hyung.

"Kau tidak suka jika kami memakai baju berwarna pink?" tanya appa.

"Aniyo, bukan begitu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hanya saja, aku juga ingin memakai baju berwarna pink. Kalian curang!Kanaku yang menyukai warna pink, tapi kenapa kalian yang memakai baju berwarna pink? Harusnyakanaku. Sekarang lihat aku. Aku memakai baju berwarna hitam, sedangkan kalian semua memakai baju berwarna pink. Itukan sangat tidak adil. Harusnya kalian juga memberiku baju yang sama. Sehingga aku tidak berbeda sendiri. Aku juga mau memakai baju berwarna pink seperti kalian!" ujarku panjang lebar.

Mereka semua hanya menatapku tak percaya. Lalu semua tertawa. Aku langsung menggembungkan pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Menyebalkan! Kenapa mereka menertawakanku? Akukanhanya mengutarakan keinginanku.

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa? Itu tidak lucu, tau!" seruku.

Tawa semakin keras. Kulipat tanganku di depan dada dan menhentakkan kaki-ku.

"Berhenti tertawa!" seruku kesal.

"Sungmin~ah, kukira ada apa. Ternyata hanya karena baju pink ini" ujar Shindong hyung.

"Tenang saja, Sungmin~ah. Kami sudah menyiapkan baju khusus untukmu" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

Leeteuk hyung berjalan mendekati meja yang berada tak jauh darinya. Lalu kembali mendekatiku dan memberikan sebuah baju berwarna pink. Bukan baju sebenarnya. Sebuah jas berwarna soft pink, celana yang juga berwarna soft pink, dan kemeja yang berwarna putih.

"Gantilah baju-mu dengan baju ini" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

"Benarkah ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja, pabbo" ujar Heechul hyung.

Aku segera berlari ke toilet terdekat. Kuganti bajuku dan kembali ke ruangan dimana semua berkumpul.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain dan mengobrol. Aku mendapatkan hadiah yang semua-nya berwarna pink. Ah! Tak kusangka semua E.L.F dan vitamins juga memberikanku hadiah. Sungguh hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku mendapatkan laptop baru berwarna pink, handphone warna pink, PSP pink, kaos pink bergambar aku dan Kyuhyun, I-pod pink, boneka kelinci pink, sebuah foto-ku dan Kyuhyun, sapu tangan pink, dan masih banyak lagi. Rasanya aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa hari ini kurang special. Itu semua karena tidak ada Kyuhyun di sampingku. Ia bahkan tak menghubungiku sama sekali semenjak aku masuk ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Kyuhyun tak pernah menghubungiku? Apakah ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apakah ada namja atau yeojya lain di hatinya? Tidakkah ia merindukanku? Tidakkah ia masih mencintaiku?

"Kyuhyunnie~"

Kupenjamkan mataku, mengingat kembali masa-masa di mana aku masih berbahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Bukannya aku sudah tidak bahagia lagi bersama Kyuhyun. Namun aku merasa bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi mencintaiku. Apakah itu hanya perasaanku saja?

PING!

Kuambil hape-ku.

_From : Wookie_

_Hyung! Kudengar kau sudah kembali ke dorm. Mian aku baru mengabarimu, kami sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Apakah kau sudah tidur? Mian jika aku mengganggumu. Bagaimana keadaan hyung? Jika hyung membaca sms ini, tolong segera balas. Cheongmal bogoshippo… Chukkae!_

Aku tersenyum membaca sms dari Ryeowook. Aku juga merindukan mereka.

PING!

_From : Hae_

_Hyung! Cheongmal bogoshippo… Dorm terasa sepi jika tidak ada hyung. Bagaimana keadaan hyung? Apakah anemia hyung sudah sembuh? Kuharap anemia yang hyung derita sudah sembuh. Jangan lupa beristirahat! Chukkae!_

PING!

_From : Mochi_

_Gege! Dui bu qi aku tidak bisa menjenguk gege. Dan maaf karena aku baru mengirim pesan. Bagaimana keadaan gege? Aku sangat khawatir. Dan lagi aku sangat merindukan gege. Ah! Dan chukkae, gege!_

PING!

_From : Wonnie_

_Hyung, apa kabar? Aku harap hyung baik-baik saja. Kami di sini juga baik-baik saja. Hyung, cepatlah sembuh. Aku tau anemia-mu kambuh dan kuharap anemia itu juga cepat pergi. Seperti dulu. Aku terus berdoa untuk kesehatan hyung selalu. Chukkae, hyung_

_From : Hankyung hyung_

_Sungmin~ah. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kami semua selalu ada untukmu. Chukkae! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini merupakan hari awal debutmu bersama Super Junior. Kami mungkin akan kembali besok. Jaga kesehatanmu_

Terkekeh pelan. Tak kusangka Hankyung hyung, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Henry akan mengirim pesan padaku serta memberi selamat. Darimana mereka tau? Ah! Pasti Heechul hyung dan Eunhyuk yang memberitahu. Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes membasahi pipiku. Ya, aku memiliki Super Junior, appa, eomma, dan Sungjin di sisiku. Aku harus berjuang untuk melawan penyakit yang bersarang di dalam tubuhku ini. Demi mereka semua. Untuk semua orang yang kusayang dan menyayangiku. Untuk E.L.F yang selalu mendukung kami.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun POV<strong>

Aku terduduk di sebuah kursi. Kuhapus keringat yang mengalir di dahiku dengan handuk. Rasanya lelas sekali. Kami baru saja latihan dance untuk lagu pertama kami.

"Kyuhyun"

Kutatap namja tinggi yang berdiri di depanku. Ia memberikan sekaleng minuman padaku.

"Gomawo, Hankyung hyung"

Kuambil kaleng itu, kubuka, dan kuminum hingga habis. Ah! Rasanya sangat segar. Kupejamkan mataku dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke tembok. Besok kami akan kembali ke Korea. Kubuka mataku dan menatap sekeliling. Ada yang aneh di sini. Kenapa semuanya memegang hape? Dan ada raut ke khawatiran di wajah mereka. Dimana Mimi-ge? Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menghampiri Ryeowook hyung.

"Hyung, waeyo?"

"Gwenchana, Kyu"

"Lalu kenapa hyung terlihat khawatir?"

"Ani, aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin hyung"

Tubuhku menegang. Ada apa dengan Sungmin hyung? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Sungmin hyung? Dia baik-baik saja kan, hyung?"

"Ah, ani. Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja. Aku hanya khawatir, karena sudah beberapa hari Sungmin hyung tidak pulang ke dorm" jelas Ryeowook hyung.

"Ah! Begitu"

Aku berlalu dari tempat Ryeowook hyung. Sungmin hyung. Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya dan mendengar suaranya. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Hah~ Aku sangat merindukan Sungmin hyung. Ingin kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukanku. Sungmin hyung. Cheongmal bogoshipo. Besok, aku akan menghabiskan semua waktuku denganmu. Aku berjanji.

"Kyuhyun"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Wae, hyung?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Ani, hyung. Aku tidak melamun kok"

"…"

"Ada apa hyung memanggilku?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan perbicaraan.

"Sungmin hyung sudah pulang ke dorm sejak 2 hari yang lalu, Kyu"

* * *

><p>Hari ini kami kembali ke Korea Selatan. Tanpa Mimi-ge dan Henry. Mereka masih ada pekerjaan di China. Namun mereka berjanji akan berkunjung ke Korea Selatan jika mereka mendapat libur.<p>

"Kyuhyun!"

Aku segera berlari ke arah hyungdeul yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depanku. Tak kuperdulikan para fans yang berteriak ketika namaku dipanggil ataupun saat aku lewat. Yang kupedulikan saat ini hanyalah kembali ke dorm dan memeluk Sungmin hyung. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya.

* * *

><p>Sesampai di dorm, aku segera berlari ke kamarku. Tak kuhiraukan teriakkan marah hyungdeul yang menyuruhku membereskan koperku. Kubuka pintu kamarku, kulihat sekeliling kamar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.<p>

"Minnie?" panggilku, berharap ada jawaban.

Aku berjalan masuk ke kamar. Kamar ini masih sama seperti saat aku pergi ke China. Well, tidak sepenuhnya sama. Kamar ini menjadi lebih bersih dan semua barang tersusun rapi. Rasanya benda berwarna pink di kamar ini juga bertambah. Sebelum aku pergi ke China, aku tidak pernah melihat boneka kelinci pink yang saat ini duduk manis di atas bantal Sungmin hyung.

"Minnie" panggilku lebih keras.

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada satu ruangan dengan kamarku.

Tok tok tok

"Minnie, kau di dalam?"

Tok tok tok

"Minnie, aku pulang"

Tok tok tok

Kriieeettt~

Terdengar pintu kamar terbuka. Aku segera melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarku. Tampak seorang namja manis, imut, dan mungil berdiri di sana. Aku terpaku, tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Namja itu berjalan menghampiriku. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Kyu"

Aku masih bergeming. Lidahku terasa kelu. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang sanggup keluar dari mulutku ini.

"Kyu…"

Aku membuka mulut, berusaha menjawab. Namun tenggorokkan-ku terasa kering, tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kyu, gwenchanayo?"

Namja itu mengelus pipiku lembut.

"M-m-minnie…"

Namja itu memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan manis. Kupeluk Sungmin hyung erat. Kubenamkan wajahku dilekuk lehernya, dapat kucium bau vanila. Kurasakan tangan Sungmin hyung yang kini melingkar di leherku. Ia mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Kyu, gwenchanayo?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuat rambut bergesekan dengan kulit Sungmin hyung tanpa sengaja.

"Aaassshhhh…" desah Sungmin hyung.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatap Sungmin hyung. Wajahnya memerah. Aku tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahku. Kukecup kening Sungmin hyung lembut. Lalu kedua kelopak matanya. Kedua pipinya yang kenyal. Ujung hidungnya yang mancung. Dan terakhir bibir mungilnya yang merah menggoda.

"Cheongmal bogoshipo, Minnie~ah" ujarku setelah melepas ciumanku di bibir Sungmin hyung.

"Ne, nado bogoshipo"

Aku memeluk tubuh Sungmin hyung semakin erat, melepaskan rindu yang selama ini kurasakan.

"Kyu, kenapa kau tidak menguhubungiku?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

Tubuhku menegang.

"I-i-itu…"

"Gwenchana. Aku maklum jika kau tidak menghubungiku. Aku tau kau sibuk" ujar Sungmin hyung sembari tersenyum manis.

"Gomawoyo, Minnie. Sebagai ganti, aku akan menemanimu besok sehari penuh"

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin POV<strong>

Hari ini Kyuhyun berjanji akan menemaniku seharian penuh. Aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun berdua. Well, kencan sebenarnya. Aku ingin ke pantai bersama Kyuhyun. Makan ice cream, menonton bioskop, makan di cafe yang romantis, bermain di taman bermain, dan banyak lagi. Apakah satu hari cukup untuk melakukan semua itu?

"Minnie"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kyu, kau akan menemaniku sehariankan?" tanyaku.

"Ne, tentu saja chagi"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Banyak tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi bersamamu" ujarku sembari menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku dan Sungmin hyung pergi dulu!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ka–"

"MIMI-GE!" seru Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berlari ke arah seorang namja tinggi berambut merah. Namja itu tersenyum lebar dan menyambut Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Di sisi namja tinggi itu, aku dapat melihat namja tinggi, berkulit putih, imut, dan manis. Zhou Mi. Henry.

"Mimi-ge, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun senang.

Zhou Mi mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Kuremas ujung kemaja yang kukenakan, berharap bisa mengurangi sakit hatiku.

"Aku libur selama 3 hari, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kalian" jelas Zhou Mi.

Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka dan berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong Zhou Mi, Henry" sapaku.

Zhou Mi menatapku dan balas tersenyum padaku.

"Annyeong Sungmin hyung"

Berbeda dengan Zhou Mi yang hanya menyapaku, Henry berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku erat.

"Hyung! Cheongmal bogoshipo" seru Henry.

Aku tersenyum dan balas memeluk Henry. Kuelus rambutnya lembut.

"Nado bogoshipo, Henry"

Aku melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia masih memeluk Zhou Mi dan berbincang dengannya. Tak sedikit pun melihat ke arahku. Kulepaskan pelukanku dari Henry dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kutepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan, berusaha mengalihkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang seru dengan Zhou Mi.

"Kyu, kita jadi pergi kan?"

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Henry.

"Jalan-jalan dengan Kyu"

"Mimi-ge mau ikut tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

JEDGLERRR!

Hatiku rasanya tersambar petir saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengajak Zhou Mi. Tidak tau kah kau, Kyu? Aku sudah menunggu hari ini. Tapi kau malah mengajak Zhou Mi. Aku berharap, sangat berharap bisa pergi berdua denganmu. Hanya berdua, Kyu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu.

"Apakah aku tidak mengganggu?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Tidak, kok. Ya kan, Minnie hyung?"

Aku terdiam, tak tau harus menjawab apa. Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab itu?

"Kalau Mimi-ge ikut, aku juga ikut" seru Henry.

Kutundukkan kepalaku, menahan air mataku yang sudah ada di pelupuk mataku. Kubalikan tubuhku dan berjalan ke arah kamar. Tak kuhiraukan Henry yang memanggilku. Saat ini yang kubutuhkan hanyalah sendiri.

* * *

><p>Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku, membiasakan mataku pada cahaya yang ada di kamarku. Sepertinya aku tertidur. Kulirik jam kecil yang ada di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangku. Sudah jam 2 siang.<p>

"Minnie hyung"

Aku melihat ke arah pintu. Terlihat kepala Kyuhyun di sela-sela pintu.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Jalan-jalannya kita undur saja, ya. Aku ingin battle dengan Mimi-ge"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan meninggalkan-ku sendiri. Aku menatap pintu yang kini telah menutup sempurna, berharap Kyuhyun kembali dan berkata bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Namun pintu itu tak juga terbuka. Aku beranjak dari ranjangku, mengambil jaket, dompet, dan handphone. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari udara segar"

* * *

><p>Aku meninggalkan dorm tanpa sepengetahuan member lain dan di sinilah aku. Di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi dan berjarak cukup jauh dari dorm kami. Taman yang diketahui olehku. Tempat rahasia-ku selama ini dan seterusnya. Kupejamkan mataku dan sedikit mengayunkan ayunan yang kududuki. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menerpa wajahku dan membuat rambutku sedikit berantakan.<p>

"Kyu, saranghae. Neomu saranghaeyo" bisikku pelan, sangat pelan.

Aku mengingat kembali semua yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan aku. Tentang hubungan kami selama ini. Kurasa hanya aku. Ya, hanya aku. Hanya aku yang mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Selama ini aku selalu merepotkannya dengan semua keinginanku, kemanjaanku, dan perasaanku padanya. Tapi…

"Aishh~ Apa yang harus kulakukan"

_'Minnie-hyung'_

Tadi Kyuhyun memanggilku 'Minnie-hyung'. Apakah karena ada Zhou Mi? Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu memanggilku 'Minnie'. Ia bahkan membatalkan janjinya karena ingin battle dengan Zhou Mi. Dulu ia meninggalkanku karena ingin ke game center bersama Zhou Mi. Kau tidak pernah memelukku seperti tadi saat Zhou Mi datang. Kau tidak pernah tersenyum padaku seperti tadi. Semuanya Zhou Mi.

"Apakah kau mencintai Zhou Mi, Kyu?"

Tes

Kubuka mataku dan kusentuh pipiku. Ah, sejak kapan aku menangis?

Tes tes tes

Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatap ke langit yang kini mendung.

Tes tes tes tes tes tes

Hujan turun semakin deras, menemaniku menangis dalam kesedihanku. Tubuhku sudah basah semua, namun aku tak sedikit pun beranjak dari ayunan yang sedang kududuki.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyu?"

Haruskah aku bersikap seperti biasa? Haruskah aku memendam ini semua seorang diri? Haruskah aku mempertahankanmu? Ataukah kita harus berpisah, mengakhiri semua ini? Aku tidak tau. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku bersikap egois? Bolehkah aku berpikir kalau suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali melihatku? Kembali mencintaiku?

"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun. Neomu saranghae"

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Sungmin terus menangis di bawah siramin air hujan. Tak ia hiraukan dinginnya suhu dan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Saat ini yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah Kyuhyun. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Sudah 2 jam Sungmin duduk di ayunan taman.

"Sesuai janjiku, Kyu. Aku akan menunggumu"

Setelah membisikan hal itu, Sungmin beranjak dari taman. Dengan langkah terhuyung, ia berjalan kembali ke dorm. Sungmin mulai merasa pusing dan matanya mulai buram. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing, namun hal itu tidak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa pusing yang Sungmin alami.

"Hyung!"

Teriakan itu merupakan suara terakhir yang didengar Sungmin sebelum namja itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

><p>Seorang namja berlari ke arah Sungmin. Tak dihiraukannya air hujan yang menetes membasahi baju yang ia kenakan.<p>

"Sungmin hyung"

Namja itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan. Tidak mendapat reaksi yang diinginkan, namja itu mengambil handphone-nya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Appa, eomma! Sungmin hyung pingsan. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit" ujar namja itu tanpa membiarkan appa dan eomma-nya berkata satu kata pun.

"Sungmin hyung, bertahanlah" bisik namja itu sembari menggendong tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style.

* * *

><p>"Sungjin!"<p>

Seorang namja yang tengah bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit tersentak kaget. Ia segera membetulkan posisi berdirinya.

"Appa! Eomma!"

Mr. Lee dan Mrs. Lee memeluk putra bungsu mereka.

"Chagi, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" tanya Mrs. Lee.

"Aku tidak tau"

"Ceritakan pada kami bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Sungmin"

"Tadi saat aku dalam perjalanan ke dorm, aku melihat hyung terjatuh. Aku segera menghampiri dan mendapati Sungmin hyung jatuh pingsan. Saat itu tubuh Sungmin hyung basah kuyup dan suhu tubuhnya saat panas" jelas Sungjin.

Tiba-tiba pintu UGD terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya Mr. Lee.

"Pasien mengalami koma. Sepertinya pasien mengalami tekanan akhir-akhir ini, sehingga membuat kesehatannya menurun. Dan dengan berat hati saya harus mengatakan kalau pasien mengalami leukemia stadium tiga" jelas dokter.

"D-d-dokter bercanda, kan? Stadium tiga hanya dalam beberapa hari? Tidak mungkin. Sungmin hyung… Sungmin hyung… ARRGGGHHH!"

Sungjin jatuh terduduk sembari meremas rambutnya yang telah kusut. Mrs. Lee menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Sedangkan Mr. Lee hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan dokter.

"G-gomawo, dok" ujar Mr. Lee pelan.

"Ne, cheonmanneyo. Pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruangan rawat biasa dan sudah boleh dijenguk" ujar dokter sembari meninggalkan keluarga Lee yang masih shock mendengar berita tentang putra sulung mereka.

Ping!

Sungjin berdiri dan mengeluarkan handphone berwarna pink dari kantong celananya.

_From : Teuki Eomma_

_Sungmin, kau dimana? Ini sudah sore, cepatlah pulang_

Sungjin segera membalas pesan itu.

_To : Teuki Eomma_

_Hyung, ini Sungjin. Saat ini Sungmin hyung sedang ada di rumah sakit, anemianya kambuh. Tidak perlu khawatir. Dan untuk sementara Sungmin hyung tidak bisa kembali ke dorm serta melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa_

"Chagi, siapa yang mengirim pesan?" tanya Mrs. Lee parau.

"Dari Teuki hyung, eomma"

PING!

_From : Teuki Eomma_

_Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Bolehkah kami menjenguknya?_

_To : Teuki Eomma_

_Saat ini Sungmin hyung tidak sadarkan diri. Mianhae, tapi kurasa hyungdeul tidak bisa menjenguk Sungmin hyung. Aku takut masalah ini akan bocor ke media massa. Tolong rahasiakan ini. Hanya hyung yang tau keadaan Sungmin hyung. Gomawo_

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita melihat keadaan Sungmin"

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain, tampak dua orang namja sedang duduk di teras menikmati sejuknya udara di tengah hujan. Namja pertama berambut coklat sedangkan yang lainnya berambut merah. Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi.<p>

"Kui Xian"

"Wae, Mimi-ge?"

Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun, menyelami kedua bola mata namja pecinta PSP itu.

"Kui Xian, wo ai ni"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa yang harus ia katakan. Semua berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Tentang Sungmin, tentang hubungannya dengan Sungmin, tentang Zhou Mi, dan tentang perasaannya. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah ia masih mencintai Sungmin, maka Kyuhyun akan menjawab ya. Tetapi jika ada yang bertanya apakah ia mencintai Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia bingung. Saat bersama Zhou Mi ia merasa nyaman dan selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan Sungmin. Sepertinya ia menyukai Zhou Mi. Tapi cinta? Sepertinya tidak. Ia hanya mencintai Sungmin, sangat mencintai Sungmin. Namun hubungan mereka kini dipertanyakan. Kyuhyun mulai melupakan Sungmin dan lebih memilih bersama Zhou Mi. Apakah itu bukti bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin? Tidak. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tau sama sekali dengan keadaan Sungmin. Ia tidak tau kalau Sungmin sangat membutuhkannya saat ini, membutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk berada di samping dan memberi semangat hidup untuk Sungmin.

"Kui Xian maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku? Aku tau kau sudah memiliki Sungmin, tetapi aku tak peduli. Kita bisa menyembunyikan hubungan kita" ujar Zhou Mi.

"Ne, Mimi-ge. Aku mau menjadi namjachingu-mu" ujar Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi segera memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Bersenang-senanglah Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun. Nikmati masa-masa indah kalian. Sembunyikan hubungan kalian serapi mungkin. Tapi ingat, sepandai-pandai tupai melompat pasti jatuh juga. Serapi-rapi nya kita menyimpan bangkai, baunya akan tercium juga. Nikmatilah, sebelum penyesalan datang menghampiri.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya chap 7 update jg xD<p>

Mianhae, aku telat update

Bkn maksud ntk mengulur, tp aku lg sibuk

Byk peer dan tugas (TT^TT)

Mana bawaannya ngantuk terus, cape terus

Jadinya males ngapa"in xD #plak

* * *

><p>Special thank's for :<p>

nahanakyu, SparKyuAlan, kangkyumi, emyKMS, Park Min Rin, MegaKyu, KYUMIN SHIPPER, KMS, choi wonsa, Han-RJ, Anh Rin Rin

* * *

><p>Makasih byk atas reviewnya :)<p>

Ah! Aku lupa mengucapkan SPECIAL THANKS buat WONKYU SHIPPER :)

Makasih atas sarannya ntk mengubah FF ini menjadi Mixian, tp MIANHAE

Saya TIDAK MENYUKAI Mixian couple :)

Jika Anda memang ingin membaca FF Mixian, silahkan datangi author lain, jgn saya krn saya TIDAK AKAN PERNAH membuat FF Mixian

Lagipula, ini adalah FF buatan saya

Jadi sayalah yg berhak menentukan kelanjutan cerita ini, bkn Anda

Jika memang ingin membaca FF Wonkyu/Mixian dan cerita yg ada sesuai dgn keinginan Anda

Silahkan buat FF sendiri, jgn menyuruh saya

Krn saya akan MENOLAK dgn keras :)

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya :*

* * *

><p>Semakin byk yg memberi review, FF ini akan semakin cepat aku update<p>

Adakah yg mau memberi review? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Title : PAST

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – prekuel Waiting, Still Waiting

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>Suasana tempat itu terasa sangat tegang dan sepi. Meski ada banyak orang di ruangan itu, namun tak ada yang berbicara. Semua memilih diam dan mendengarkan. Malam semakin larut, tapi suasana belum juga mencair. Masih tetap tegang dan sepi.<p>

"Hyung…"

Akhirnya seorang dari namja itu memecah keheningan. Semua yang ada disanamenoleh ke arah namja tersebut.

"Hyung, kenapa memanggil kami semua di sini? Untuk apa mengumpulkan kami?"

Kini semua mata mengarah ke namja yang duduk di sofa tunggal. Namja itu memejamkan mata yang memijat pelipisnya. Setelah cukup lama, namja itu berhenti memijat pelipisnya dan membuka mata, memandang semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ada sedikit berita"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semua diam menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan namja itu.

"Sungmin akan libur lagi"

Semua mata terbelalak kaget dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Mungkin akan cukup lama. Aku tidak tau pasti" lanjut namja itu.

"Siapa yang akan mengambil alih semua pekerjaan Sungmin hyung?" tanya salah seorang namja.

"Kalian tenang saja. Aku sudah bicara dengan Lee Soo Man-sshi"

"Jadi siapa yang akan mengambil alih pekerjaan Sungmin hyung?" tanya yang lain.

"Aku yang akan mengambil alih semua pekerjaan Sungmin"

"Tapi pekerjaan hyung sudah banyak"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Teuki hyung…"

Suasana kembali hening, semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung, apakah Sungmin…?"

"Ne, Heechul~ah"

"Bolehkah kami?"

"Ani, Hankyungie"

Suasana kembali hening *lagi*. Namun ada dua namja yang memandang bingung ke arah yang lain.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok kita ada show di salah satu stasiun TV"

Semuanya membubarkan diri dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Namun ada dua namja yang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dorm.

"Siwon, Kibum. Kalian tidak menginap?"

"Ani, hyung. Aku menginap di rumah Siwon hyung saja"

Lalu kedua namja itu berlalu dari dorm itu.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berlalu tanpa ada hal yang berarti, namun tidak untuk dua orang namja yang saat ini sedang duduk di taman. Salah satu namja itu berambut coklat, sedangkan yang lainnya berambut merah. Kedua namja itu sedangkan memakan ice cream.<p>

"Kui Xian" ujar namja berambut merah.

"Ne, Mimi?"

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae"

Kedua namja itu saling terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara. Namun mereka menikmati suasana hening yang ada di antara mereka. Secara perlahan namja berambut merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah namja berambut coklat itu. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, kedua bibir mereka sudah saling berpanggutan. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya kedua namja itu memisahkan diri dan mengisi udara ke paru-paru masing-masing.

"Mimi"

"Ne, Kui Xian?"

"Aku bosan. Ayo pergi dari sini"

"Arraseo. Kajja! Kita ke game center"

Kedua namja itu berlalu dari taman sambil bergandengan tangan. Tak menyadari dan tak peduli pada mata yang memandangi mereka. Mereka tetap berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

Di tempat lain, seorang namja mungil nan manis berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Namja itu mengenakan kaos putih polos, celana jeans hitam panjang, sebuah topi yang menutupi wajahnya, dan sebuah kacamata. Tak lupa sepatu kets hitam yang menghiasi kakinya.

TING TONG!

Namja itu memencet bel dan tak beberapa lama pintu pun terbuka. Namja itu tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong, Shindong hyung" sapa namja itu.

Shindong yang disapa oleh namja itu balas tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Sungmin. Selamat datang kembali"

Shindong dan Sungmin berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm. Mereka segera menuju ruang tengah di mana semua orang tengah berkumpul dan menonton TV.

"Annyeong, hyungdeul. Annyeong dongsaengdeul"

Semua mata menatap ke arah namja yang berdiri di samping Shindong. Segera mereka berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin. Satu persatu mereka memeluk Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Donghae~ah"

"Sungmin, sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakitkan?"

"Arraseo, hyung. Gomawo sudah mau menggantikanku. Mian karena aku sudah merepotkan dan membuat pekerjaan hyung semakin banyak" ujar Sungmin tulus.

"Gwenchana" ujar Leeteuk sembari mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Gege!"

"Mochi? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Henry menatap Sungmin sebal. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gege tidak senang melihatku ada di sini?"

"Ani, bukan begitu Mochi. Hanya saja, aku bingung. Bukannya kau bilang hanya menginap di sini selama 3 hari? Ini sudah 5 hari" jelas Sungmin bingung.

"Hehehe… Lee Soo Man-sshi memperpanjang waktu liburku, tapi hari ini aku sudah harus kembali ke China"

"Ne. Kau tau Sungmin~ah? Selama kau tidak ada, Mochi ini sangat menyusahkan. Ia memaksa untuk tidur di ranjangmu. Ia juga sering melamun" ujar Heechul.

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

"Gege~" rajuk Henry.

Semua yang melihat Henry cemberut hanya tertawa, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Henry yang cemberut akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama hyungdeul-nya.

"Ne, gege. Neomu bogoshipoyo" ujar Henry sembari memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Kami pulang" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu dorm.

Tak beberapa lama, dua orang namja telah berdiri bersama mereka semua.

"Minnie hyung!" seru salah satu namja yang baru saja pulang.

Namja itu berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Tak lupa melepaskan pelukan Henry dari tubuh namjachingu-nya.

"Kau baru pulang? Dari mana saja?" tanya Sungmin.

Seketika tubuh namja itu menegang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin.

"A-a-aku… A-aku—"

"Kami dari taman, hyung" potong Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar jawabanya yang dilontarkan oleh Zhou Mi. Lalu ia kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Bogoshipoyo" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Nado bogoshipo, Kyu" balas Sungmin.

"Mimi-ge, kau tidak ke game center? Tumben sekali" ujar Henry.

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi menatap Henry kesal. Tentu saja karena mengingatkan mereka hal yang tidak ingin mereka ingat.

"Aish~ Jangan membicarakannya" ujar Zhou Mi.

"Wae? Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Game centernya tutup, sedang di renovasi" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Tapi syukurlah, berarti aku tidak perlu memaksa Mimi-ge" ujar Henry.

"Apa maksudmu, Mochi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jika sudah bermain game, Mimi-ge akan lupa segalanya. Jadi akan susah nanti. Aku harus menarik tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar itu agar lepas dari game. Belum lagi membereskan barang-barangnya yang tidak penting itu" ujar Henry.

Zhou Mi berjalan ke arah Henry, lalu mengusap rambut Henry hingga berantakan. Henry berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Zhou Mi, namun ia tidak berhasil.

"Ya! Hentikan, Mimi-ge! Jangan merusak tataan rambutku yang sempurna ini!" seru Henry kesal.

Akhirnya Zhou Mi menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengacak rambut Henry yang kini telah sangat tidak beraturan. Zhou Mi tertawa melihat wajah Henry yang cemberut dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Zhou Mi dan Henry. Henry berusaha mengejar Zhou Mi untuk balas dendam karena Zhou Mi membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Mimi-ge! Berhenti!"

"Ani, Mochi. Aku tidak akan berhenti"

"Aish~ Mereka seperti anak kecil" ujar Leeteuk.

Member lain yang mendengar hanya tertawa, kecuali satu orang. Namja itu menatap Zhou Mi dan Henry yang masih kejar-kejaran dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Minnie, ayo kita ke kamar" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menarik tangan Sungmin perlahan.

"Ne, Kyu"

* * *

><p>"Kyu, gwenchanayo?"<p>

"Ne, gwenchana"

Kamar itu kembali hening. Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin masuk ke kamar mereka, Kyuhyun segera berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan menarik tangan Sungmin hingga Sungmin berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Segera saja Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Kyu…"

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie"

"Wae?" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit membentak.

"A-a-aniyo"

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit gemetar. Merasakan hal itu, Kyuhyun semakin memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Ia mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Mianhae" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne, gwenchana" bisik Sungmin.

Suasana kembali hening, bahkan menjadi tegang. Tak ada seorang pun dari kedua namja itu yang berniat untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kyu…"

"Wae, Minnie?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku meninggal?"

Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu, Minnie?"

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya. Jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya, tidak apa-apa"

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Jika kau meninggal, aku…"

"Gwenchana, kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku yang konyol" ujar Sungmin lembut.

"Mianhae"

"Ne"

Mereka pun jatuh tertidur dengan saling berpelukan.

* * *

><p>"Kui Xian" bisik Zhou Mi pelan.<p>

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke arah kamar mereka, Zhou Mi berhenti berlari sehingga memberi kesempatan bagi Henry untuk membalas dendam karena Zhou Mi telah mengacak rambutnya yang rapi.

"Wae, gege? Ni shuo shen me?"

"Ani, aku tidak bilang apa-apa" ujar Zhou Mi sembari tersenyum tipis pada Henry.

"HYUNG! KAMI PULANG DULU YA!" teriak Henry tiba-tiba.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan. Zhou Mi, kau jaga Henry. Jangan sampai ia hilang dan diculik penjahat" pesan Leeteuk.

Henry yang juga mendengar pesan Leeteuk pada Zhou Mi menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ya! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah besar"

"Ani. Kau masih kecil, Henry" ujar Zhou Mi.

"Aku sudah besar"

"Kecil"

"Besar"

"Kecil"

"Besar, gege"

"Kecil, Henry Lau"

"Aku sudah besar!"

"Kau masih kecil"

"Ani! Aku sudah besar"

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Tinggiku hampir menyamai gege" ujar Henry sembari berdiri di samping Zhou Mi.

"Ne, kau benar"

"Makanya, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah besar, gege"

"Ne, tinggimu memang hampir menyamai-ku. Tapi kamu masih kecil, Henry Lau. Hanya badanmu yang besar"

Mendengar hal itu Henry kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah, kalian ingin tertinggal pesawat?" lerai Siwon.

"Ah, benar. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"14.56″

"Gawat! Ini salah Mimi-ge, kita harus berada di bandara dalam waktu 29 menit. Arghhh…"

Henry dengan cepat memeluk semua hyungdeul-nya. Namun karena tidak melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Henry hanya menitip salam. Lalu Henry berlari ke arah pintu keluar sembari menarik kopernya yang cukup besar. Berbeda dengan Zhou Mi yang sedang berjalan ke arah kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia mengetuk pintu, namun tak ada yang menjawab. Zhou Mi ingin membuka pintu, namun sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Mereka sedang tidur, sebaiknya jangan diganggu"

Zhou Mi melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Yesung di sana.

"Arraseo. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan"

"MIMI-GE! CEPAT! KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT!"

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke bandara. Kalian sudah terlambat. Biar aku yang menyampaikan salam perpisahan darimu" ujar Yesung dengan suara datar.

"Arraseo. Aku pamit, hyung. Salam untuk Kui Xian dan Sungmin hyung"

Zhou Mi pun pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang, meninggalkan Yesung sendiri di depan kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kui Xian"

* * *

><p>Semenjak hari itu, Kyuhyun selalu berada di samping Sungmin. Tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun mau jauh dari Sungmin kecuali saat jadwal mereka berbeda. Kyuhyun bahkan menjadi jauh lebih manja dan protektif terhadap Sungmin hingga membuat member lain menjadi kesal padanya.<p>

"Ya! Magnae, kami hanya ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin" ujar Heechul setelah amarahnya tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Aku tidak perduli"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang duduk dipangkuannya erat. Ditopangkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin dan mendekatkan hidungnya di lekukan leher Sungmin.

"Kyu…"

"Wae, Minnie?"

"Kau membuat hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul marah"

"Aku tidak perduli. Lagipula besok aku sudah harus ke China. Biarkan aku memelukmu sepuasnya" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo"

Sungmin kembali diam dan membiarkan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Sungmin, kau terlalu memanjakan Kyuhyun" ujar Hankyung.

"Gwenchana. Lagipula besok Kyu sudah ke China"

"Tapi–"

"Gwenchana, hyung. Bukankah lebih baik sekarang hyung manghabiskan waktu bersama Hankyung hyung?"

Wajah Heechul memerah. Hankyung, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun memang harus pergi ke China besok untuk show Super Junior M. Sehingga Heechul, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Yesung, dan Sungmin berusaha menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan pasangan masing-masing untuk melepas rindu karena tidak bisa bertemu selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Betul juga. Kajja!" seru Heechul sembari menarik tangan Hankyung ke arah kamar mereka.

Hankyung yang ditarik oleh Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Sungmin, lalu menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

"Minnie, kajja! Kita juga ke kamar"

"Untuk apa? Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa"

"Kau akan tau jika kita sudah berada di kamar"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Dan hari itu menjadi hari yang sangat nikmat untuk mereka, namun esok akan menjadi hari yang menyakitkan untuk semua uke karena mereka akan susah untuk berjalan selama beberapa hari ke depan.

* * *

><p>"Kyu, hati-hati di jalan" ujar Sungmin sembari mencium pipi Kyuhyun.<p>

"Ne, chagi. Jaga kesehatanmu, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu"

Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin lembut dan lama. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun di dahinya.

"Annyeong" ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong, Minnie"

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan senyum manis, namun di matanya terdapat sebuah kesedihan dan kepedihan. Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Kibum yang juga ikut mengantar pasangan mereka menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Gwenchana. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja di China. Tak usah terlalu mencemaskannya" ujar Yesung.

"Ne, hyung. Aku tau"

"Jika kau tau, untuk apa kau mencemaskan Evil-Magnae itu?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang dan menatap Heechul sendu.

"Aniyo, aku tidak tau. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak rela jika Kyuhyun pergi ke China"

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menahan sakit di hati-nya.

"Hyung, ini kan demi job" ujar Kibum.

"Aku tau. Namun ini terasa berbeda. Aku merasa bahwa Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanku. Ia akan meninggalkanku setelah ia pulang dari China"

Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan, berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah, hyung"

"Arraseo. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke dorm. Leeteuk hyung pasti cemas"

Kelima namja itu pergi meninggalkan bandara dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka tak menyadari apa yang ada di depan mereka, masa depan yang menanti mereka. Tak ada yang tau, karena mereka hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak bisa mengetahui masa depan mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menjalani kehidupan mereka sebaik-baiknya, karena apa yang ada di depan mungkin bisa membuat mereka menyesal akan masa lalu. Ya, masa depan ada di tangan manusia. Apa yang terjadi di masa depan bergantung pada pilihan mereka di masa lalu.

* * *

><p>"Kui Xian"<p>

Kyuhyun masih tetap posisinya, berbaring di atas ranjang. Zhou Mi yang tidak mendapat tanggapan, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dibelainya rambut coklat Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kui Xian"

"Wae?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Kau marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Zhou Mi.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau dekat dengan Henry" jujur Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang sangat jujur padanya.

"Mianhae"

"Jangan seperti itu lagi"

"Arraseo. Kui Xian, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Apa maksudmu? Ada apa dengan hubungan kita?"

"Aku tidak ingin kita bersembunyi seperti ini terus menerus. Aku ingin semuanya tau tentang hubungan kita" jelas Zhou Mi.

"Mwo? Mimi-ge tau kalau aku masih berpacaran dengan Sungmin hyung, kan?"

"Ne, aku tau. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau putus dengan Sungmin hyung"

"Tapi…"

Suasana di kamar itu menjadi hening. Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa-mu, tapi aku memerlukan kejelasan tentang hubungan kita ini. Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai perusak hubunganmu dan Sungmin hyung" ujar Zhou Mi sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamar itu.

"Otokkhe?"

* * *

><p>Sebulan setelah kepergian Hankyung, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun ke China, akhirnya mereka pulang kembali ke Korea. Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Kibum yang tidak bertemu dengan namja-chingu mereka selama sebulan berusaha meluangkan waktu di tengah jadwal mereka yang padat.<p>

"Kyuhyunnie… Nan neomu bogoshipo" seru Sungmin sembari memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Ne, nado bogoshipo"

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sungmin lembut. Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum. Tentu saja mereka juga ingin mencium namja-chingu masing-masing, namun mereka masih mengenal waktu dan tempat sehingga mereka tidak melakukannya di depan pintu dorm.

"Ya! Kalian jangan berciuman di depan pintu, kalian menghalangi jalan" seru Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih terus berciuman dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Heechul. Heechul yang tidak mendapat tanggapan, akhirnya merasa kesal dan dengan penuh 'perasaan' ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan sebuah buku setebal 10 cm yang tentu saja sangat berat.

"Hyaa!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengelus kepala mereka yang telah dipukul Heechul dengan sebuah buku setebal 10 cm.

"Hyung! Kenapa memukul kepala kami dengan buku setebal 10 cm?"

"Karena kalian menghalangi jalan dan tidak mendengar perkataanku. Kalian juga membuatku kesal karena berciuman di depan pintu"

"Tapi kenapa memukul kepala kami dengan buku setebal 10 cm?" tanya Sungmin yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Karena aku menginginkannya"

Hankyung, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum, dan Ryeowook yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Karena pintu masuk sudah tak dihalangi oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lagi, akhirnya ketujuh namja itu masuk ke dorm dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Heechul yang masih bertengkar.

"Chullie, kau mau Beijing fried rice?" tanya Hankyung berusaha melerai pertengkaran itu.

"Beijing fried rice? Ne, aku mau"

Heechul berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kedua namja yang tinggal oleh Heechul di depan pintu berjalan memasuki dorm dan menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

><p>"Kyu"<p>

"…"

"Kyu"

"…"

"KYUU!"

"BERISIK! AKU SEDANG MAIN GAME!" bentak Kyuhyun kasar.

Sungmin yang merasa kaget karena dibentak Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar kamar dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun tak berusaha mengejar Sungmin dan tak sedikitpun merasa bersalah. Seminggu semenjak kepulangan Kyuhyun dari China, sikap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin memang berubah. Tak ada lagi kelembutan, yang ada hanyalah kata-kata yang kasar. Kyuhyun semakin menjauhi Sungmin dan mulai tak mempedulikan namja-chingu-nya itu. Jika memiliki waktu luang, Kyuhyun hanya bermain game atau memegang hape, mengirim kabar pada Zhou Mi tercintanya. Kyuhyun semakin berubah, tak ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu menyayangi dan menjaga Lee Sungmin. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah Cho Kyuhyun yang cuek, kasar, dan jahat.

* * *

><p>"Sungmin, waeyo?"<p>

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di taman belakang dorm. Ia duduk di sebuah ayunan dan menundukkan wajahnya. Air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Sungmin, gwenchanayo?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap namja yang berlutut di depannya. Air matanya masih mengalir dan isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"H-h-hyung… Hiks"

Namja yang sedang berlutut di depan Sungmin bergerak memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang lebih kecil darinya. Diusapnya kepala Sungmin lembut, menenangkan Sungmin yang semakin menangis.

"Ssssttt… Sungmin?"

"Hiks… Ye… Yesung hyung… Hiks…"

"Waeyo? Gwenchanayo?"

Sungmin terus menangis. Yesung yang bingung dengan keadaan dongsaeng-nya hanya bisa memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Ssssttt… Tenanglah"

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sungmin berhenti menangis. Kaus yang dikenakan Yesung basah oleh air mata Sungmin.

"M-mi-mianhae…"

"Ne, gwenchana. Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yesung lembut.

Yesung tersenyum pada Sungmin dan menepuk kepala Sungmin lembut. Sungmin berusaha tersenyum, namun bukan senyum manis yang merekah.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum"

"Ne"

Yesung beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk di ayunan yang ada di sebelah Sungmin.

"Gwenchanayo?"

"Ne, hyung. Gwenchana"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia bingung, haruskah Ia menjawab pertanyaan Yesung? Ia tidak ingin membuat yang lain cemas dan khawatir. Ia juga tidak mau jika Kyuhyun dimarahi oleh yang lain hanya karena Kyuhyun membentaknya yang sudah mengganggu Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun bermain game.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin menangis" jawab Sungmin.

"Apa pun alasanmu, aku hanya ingin kau berbagi dengan kami. Kami keluargamu, Sungmin. Jangan memendam masalahmu sendirian karena kau bisa membagi-nya dengan kami. Arraseo?"

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo"

Yesung berdiri dari duduk dan menarik tangan Sungmin pelan.

"Kajja! Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan"

* * *

><p>"Hyung, cepat!"<p>

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang berlari pelan sambil menarik tangan Yesung. Setelah menangis, Yesung mengajak Sungmin untuk ikut dengannya dan Ryeowook yang ingin pergi ke bazar. Ryeowook yang tak sabar menunggu untuk pergi ke bazar tentu saja senang saat Yesung mengajak Sungmin ikut serta. Menurutnya semakin banyak yang ikut, maka akan semakin menyenangkan. Sayangnya member lain sudah memiliki acara tersendiri sehingga mereka tidak ikut ke bazar. Kang-In dengan Leeteuk pergi entah kemana. Hankyung dengan Heechul pergi sejak pagi. Shindong pergi ke rumah Nari. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengurung diri di kamar. Siwon dan Kibum pergi ke rumah Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, entahlah. Sejak pagi ia hanya bermain game dan memengang hape-nya.

"Wookie, pelan-pelan"

Yesung berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook yang terus menarik tangannya. Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook yang tidak sabar dan Yesung yang berusaha menyamai langkah Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil.

"Chagi, bazarnya tidak akan kemana-mana. Jadi pelan-pelan saja. Kita masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengelilingi seluruh tempat ini. Lagipula besok kita masih bisa ke sini" ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook yang mendengar hal itu berhenti menarik tangan Yesung dan menatap namja-chingu-nya dengan puppy-eyes.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat bersenang-senang dengan Yesung hyung dan Sungmin hyung, memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata memelas.

Yesung yang melihat ekspresi Ryeowook menjadi luluh dan pasrah. Ia memang tidak bisa menang dari Ryeowook kecuali di atas ranjang.

"Baiklah, Wookie-chagi. Aku akan menuruti-mu" ujar Yesung yang bergaya seperti pelayan.

"Kalian ini, mesra sekali. Aku iri~" canda Sungmin.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah, sedangkan Yesung tertawa mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Yesung merangkul pundak Ryeowook mesra dan mencium pipi Ryeowook lembut.

"Tentu saja. Benarkan, Wookie-chagi?"

Wajah Ryeowook semakin memerah. Melihat hal itu, Sungmin dan Yesung tertawa. Karena merasa malu dan kesal, Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan mencubit lengan Yesung keras.

"Aww! Chagi, sakit"

Yesung terus menggoda Ryeowook dan dibantu oleh Sungmin. Akhirnya karena kesal Ryeowook berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan Sungmin, membuat kedua namja itu mengejar Ryeowook yang marah. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, Sungmin dan Yesung membelikan semua yang diinginkan Ryeowook. Seperti permen kapas, ikan mas koki, topeng, takoyaki, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ah~ Aku benar-benar iri" bisik Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin berjalan menjauh saat Yesung dan Ryeowook tak melihatnya. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah taman yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana. Sungmin duduk di salah satu bangku, menyenderkan punggungnya dan menutup matanya. Angin malam berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuat udara bertambah dingin. Namun hal itu tak membuat Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin POV<strong>

"Lelah…"

"Aku lelah, sangat lelah. Kapan semua ini berakhir? Kapan hidupku berakhir?"

Kututup mataku dengan lenganku. Kurasakan mataku memanas. Cukup. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan. Aku ingin menghentikan semua ini. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, Kyu. Sesuai janji-ku padamu. Aku akan menunggumu. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menunggu.

"Meski aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi, aku akan menunggumu. Aku janji dan aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku sendiri"

"Cepatlah berakhir, karena aku benar-benar sudah lelah" bisikku pelan.

"Lelah kenapa, hyung? Apa yang harus cepat berakhir?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kutegakkan tubuhku dan melihat ke arah kananku. Berdiri 2 namja di sana. Menatapku bingung sedangkan yang lainnya menatapku datar.

"A-a-aniyo. Bu-bukan apa-apa" jawabku gugup.

"Benarkah?"

Aku berdiri dan menatap Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung gugup. Aish~ Paboya!

"Ne, tentu"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya merasa lelah, jadi kuharap kesibukan kita sedikit berkurang" ujarku bohong.

Aku kembali duduk di bangku. Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook duduk di sampingku. Ryeowook menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung hyung dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ne, aku juga mulai merasa lelah. Mungkin kita harus meminta libur selama sebulan" usul Ryeowook.

Aku tersenyum. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa aku berbohong.

"Aegiya?"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Gwenchanayo?"

"Ne, gwenchana"

Ah~ Mereka benar-benar membuatku iri. Andai Kyuhyun masih seperti dulu, awal kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia begitu menyayangi-ku, menjagaku. Kyuhyun berubah semenjak ia dan Zhou Mi pergi ke game center bersama. Ya, semenjak hari itu. Cho Kyuhyun, namja-chingu-ku berubah menjadi orang asing bagi diriku. Tapi aku masih tetap mencintainya. Perasaanku masih sama dan belum berubah sedikit, aku bahkan semakin mencintainya. Tak ada rasa benci di hatiku. Hanya kecewa dan sakit yang kurasakan saat ini. Namun hal itu tak membuatku berhenti untuk mencintainya.

"…min"

"Sung…"

"…ung"

"Sungmin hyung"

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menggoyangkan tubuhku. Aku melihat ke arah kananku. Ryeowook menatapku khawatir.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?"

"Gwenchana, Wookie~ah"

Aku tersenyum, meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kueluskan rambut Ryeowook lembut dan pelan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakanku. Belum sempat aku melihat pemilik tangan itu, tanganku ditarik dan memaksaku untuk berdiri.

"Ikut aku"

Aku berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengan pemilik tangan tersebut, namun kaki-ku yang tidak terlalu panjang membuatku susah untuk mengikuti langkah kaki orang itu.

"Pe… Pe-pelan… Hosh… Hosh… Pelan-pelan…"

Orang itu berhenti berjalan. Ia membalik tubuhnya, membuatku bisa melihat wajah orang itu.

"K-k-kyu…"

"Kau kaget melihatku, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ia tersenyum, namun bukan senyum ramah. Aku sedikit berjalan mundur. Senyum Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar membuatku takut.

"A-aku–"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kyuhyun mengelus pipiku lembut, namun hal itu tak membuatku merasa nyaman sedikitpun. Ia membuatku semakin takut.

"K-k-kyu?" panggilku pelan.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum padaku.

PLAKK!

Pipiku terasa panas. Kusentuh pipiku perlahan. Saat jariku menyentuh kulitku, aku merasa perih.

"W-wae?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis padaku. Ia mengangkat daguku dan mencium bibirku dengan kasar. Aku diam, tak membalas maupun melawan. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahku, namun aku tak bereaksi. Ia mengigit bibirku, membuatku tersentak kaget dan membuka mulutku sedikit. Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, menelusuri seluruh bagian mulutku. Semakin lama, Kyuhyun semakin kasar menciumku dan membuatku susah untuk bernapas. Aku berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar ia menghentikan ciumannya, namun aku tidak memiliki tenaga. Kupukul bahunya, namun tak ada reaksi darinya. Aku meronta. Akhirnya aku jatuh pingsan karena kurangnya pasokan udara yang masuk ke dalam paru-paruku.

"Mianhae"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin di atas ranjangnya. Dipandangi-nya namja-chingu-nya yang pingsan. Secara perlahan Kyuhyun membelai wajah putih Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Minnie"

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Gerakan tangannya yang membelai wajah Sungmin terhenti, kini tangannya membingkai wajah Sungmin sedangkan yang lainnya menjadi tumpuan agar ia tidak menimpa tubuh mungil Sungmin.

5cm

3cm

1cm

TOK TOK TOK!

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap wajah namja yang ada di depannya sekilas. Dengan cepat ia mencium bibir merah yang memang menjadi tujuannya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Pintu kembali diketuk. Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Dengan perlahan tangannya memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Su-sungjin?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Yak, 1 chapter lagi dan FF ini akan benar-benar selesai xD<p>

Penasaran? Tunggu yah...

Tunggu aku ada mood ntk update

Kalo badmood, aku mungkin ga akan update ampe beberapa bulan ke depan xD

* * *

><p>Special thanks for :<p>

kangkyumi, Pipin, emyKMS, SparKyuAlan, Cho SungMel, Anh Rin Rin, JiEyounG2112

* * *

><p>Gomawo atas reviewnya :)<p>

Dan sebelum chap terakhir aku update entah knp, masih adakah yg bersedia review?

Review kalian menentukan mood'ku

Dikit yg review, moodku akan jd jelek dan aku akan mengupdate'nya beberapa bulan lg :)


	9. Chapter 9

Title : PAST

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Kyumin

Genre : Yaoi / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendapati Sungjin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya saat malam hari. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sungjin akan datang, bahkan tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dibenaknya bahwa Sungjin akan datang mengunjungi mereka.<p>

"Sunjin…"

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan sedikit kikuk. Ia bingung mengapa Sungjin bisa berada di sini.

"Sungjin~ah, ada apa datang ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

Sungjin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Apakah aku tidak boleh datang berkunjung ke sini?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja ini sudah malam. Bukankah kau bisa datang besok pagi?"

"Ne, tapi aku tidak akan lama di sini. Lagipula aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sungmin hyung"

Dengan perlahan, Sungjin berjalan melewati Kyuhyun dan mendekati Sungmin yang terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Sungjin tersenyum melihat hyung-nya yang tertidur dengan damai. Saat sedang mengamati wajah hyung-nya yang tengah tertidur, Sungjin mendapati adanya warna merah di pipi Sungmin. Warna merah itu tidak terlihat seperti make-up, namun terlihat seperti terbentur sesuatu dengan keras.

"Kyuhyun hyung…" panggil Sungjin.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu sembari mengamati setiap tindakan Sungjin, tersentak kaget saat mendengar Sungjin memanggilnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungjin dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Mengapa pipi Sungmin hyung memerah?" tanya Sungjin sembari menunjuk ke arah pipi Sungmin yang berwarna merah tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apakah ia harus jujur? Tapi… Aish~ Alasan apa yang harus dibuatnya?

"Itu… Itu…"

Sungjin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Waeyo?

"Ah! Tadi pagi Sungmin jatuh dari ranjangnya dan pipinya memerah karena terbentur dengan lantai dengan cukup keras" jelas Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ke arah Sungjin.

Sungjin mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun. Menurutnya penjelasan Kyuhyun sangat masuk akal. Aish~ Sungmin hyung sungguh ceroboh hingga jatuh dari ranjang saat tertidur. Sungjin kembali melihat ke arah Sungmin, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hyung-nya akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kurasa Sungmin hyung tidak akan bangun, jadi sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Lagipula ini sudah malam, eomma dan appa pasti khawatir jika aku pulang terlalu malam" ujar Sungjin sembari beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Arasseo" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungjin pun berlalu dari kamar mereka. Sesaat setelah Sungjin pulang, Sungmin tersadar dari pingsannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Kyuhyun sedang memandang wajah Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kyu…"

"Gwenchanayo? Bagaimana keadaanmu, Minnie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Gwen—Akh! Appo…"

Sungmin menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di dalam kamar yang memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan sarat sedih dan sakit.

* * *

><p>Saat Sungmin tengah berbaring dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka. Sungmin kembali membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana, di depa pintu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah baskom kecil dan sebuah handuk kecil. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap Sungmin lembut. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin yang memerah. Ia mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan.<p>

"Gwechana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk duduk di ranjang. Tak lupa Kyuhyun menyusun bantal-bantal yang ada agar membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman. Kyuhyun membasahi handuk kecil yang bawa dengan air yang terdapat dalam baskom kecil. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap pipi Sungmin yang memerah dengan handuk kecil tersebut secara perlahan agar tidak menyakiti Sungmin.

"Mianhae, apakah terasa sakit?"  
>"Aniyo, gwenchana" ujar Sungmin.<p>

Sungmin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Di sampingnya terdapat Kyuhyun yang juga ikut berbaring. Sungmin akhirnya tertidur dengan berbantal lengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih mengusap pipi Sungmin yang memerah dengan handuk kecil.

"Jal jayo, Minnie-ah" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mencium pipi Sungmin.

* * *

><p>Matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya, namun Kyuhyun telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat melihat Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya, Kyuhyun mendapati bahwa namjachingu-nya tersebut masih tertidur di alam mimpi sembari memeluknya erat. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin yang memerah agar tidak membangunkan namja tersebut.<p>

"Mianhae, chagi"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin cukup lama. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tanpa menutup matanya, Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin yang kemarin ia tampar. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan mulai menjilat pipi Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa geli dan basah di pipinya, terbangun dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dan sedang menjilat pipinya.

"K-k-kyu…?"

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin telah terbangun dari tidur, namun ia tetap menjilati pipi Sungmin.

"Kyu… Mengapa kau menampar wajahku?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang sangat kecil namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti menjilat pipi Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin dalam. Dengan perlahan dan lembut, Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin yang memerah.

"Mianhae… Apakah masih terasa sakit?"

"Gwenchana, hanya terasa sedikit perih"

Suasana kembali menjadi hening hingga akhirnya Sungmin kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae… Saat itu, aku merasa panik karena kau tak juga kembali ke dorm. Aku berusaha untuk menghubungi-mu, namun aku mendapati bahwa kau tidak membawa HP-mu. Saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau pergi bersama dengan Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook, aku merasa sangat marah. Kau tak menghubungi-ku. Kau juga tidak memberitahu-ku…" jelas Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

* * *

><p>Semua member terlihat berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm. Terlihat Lee Soo Man berdiri di tengah ruangan sembari melihat mereka semua.<p>

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian semua sudah berkumpul di sini. Aku tidak akan berlama-lama, karena aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesiakan. Kalian semua akan mendapat libur selama sebulan penuh. Tidak ada MC, DJ, drama, atau pun kegiatan lainnya" jelas Soo Man.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Lalala~<p>

Akhirnya FF ini tamat xD

Jgn protes krn akhirnya nanggung!

Silahkan baca FF Waiting ntk mendapatkan lanjutan dr FF ini

Aku ga mau buat sekuel xP

Khekekeke... #plak

* * *

><p>Special thank's for :<p>

I'm Mr. X, emyKMS, cho wonsa, adhisena, Cho SungMel, lee jasmmine, kyurin minnie, Pipin, JiEyounG2112, Rima KyuMin Elf, Anh Rin Rin, Melly, desysaranghaesuju, Han-RJ, kyurin minnie

* * *

><p>Gomawo atas review yg diberikan :)<p>

Gomawo atas kesediaannya membaca FF ini dari awal sampe akhir

Mianhae buat semua readers yg udah nunggu dari thn lalu :D #plak!

Can you give me a review for the last chap?


End file.
